Seducing Severus Snape
by Potions
Summary: Der Titel sagt ja eigentlich schon alles! Manchmal muss man sich das nehmen, was man will. Bloß was ist, wenn man Severus Snape will? Pairing SSHG Übersetzung aus dem Englischen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere usw. gehören J.K. Rowling…und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Die Story, die ich mit euch teilen möchte, ist eine meiner Liebsten, besteht aus 3 Kapiteln und heißt im Original **„Seducing Severus Snape"** und ist von **Miss**.

Die Autorin war so lieb, und hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben diese zu übersetzen.

Das Original könnt ihr auf Ashwinder finden. Falls ihr **Miss** direkt reviewen wollt, könnt ihr es dort machen! Oder schreibt mir, ich werde es weiter leiten!

Auch gehört ein großer Dank meiner Beta StellaSnape …die ich in letzter Zeit doch sehr beanspruche!!

So, nun viel Spaß beim Lesen…und wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann lass mir ein Kommi da!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Denkt mal darüber nach. Ich bin ein zwanzig jähriges Mädchen – um genau zu sein eine Hexe – und laut den anderen bin ich die klügste Hexe, die sie seit langem gesehen haben. Ich denke, ich kann dem zustimmen, da meine UTZ Ergebnisse die besten seit langem waren.

Nun, ihr werdet sicher denken, dass so ein schlaues Mädchen wie ich es bin, eigentlich wissen müsste was es will. Jeder andere glaubt zu denken, ich wüsste was ich mit meinem Leben in akademischer Hinsicht tun will, was ich auch weiß, aber niemand sieht meine andere Seite. Die Seite, die kein Bücherwurm oder eine Besserwisserin ist.

Diese Seite von mir hat einige Bücher gelesen, einfach weil ich daran interessiert war, lange bevor ich ES zum ersten Mal probiert habe, aber jetzt…Nun, glaubt mir, ich weiß was ich will, was ich mag, was ich brauche. Ich habe genug Erfahrung um zu wissen, was ich will, mit wem ich es will, wann und wie. Aber wie bekomme ich das, was ich will?

Nun ja, der Mann, für den ich mich interessiere – ist wirklich schwer zu bekommen. Aber das ist nicht das einzige Problem. Ich will ihn, nicht nur für ein paar Nächte, sondern als Liebhaber. Jedoch wie soll ich ihn bekommen und ihn halten, wenn ich nicht zu ihm gehen kann, so wie ich jetzt bin?

Ich bin keine Närrin. Ich weiß was passieren wird, wenn ich zu ihm gehe und mich als mögliche Geliebte präsentiere. Er sieht mich nicht auf diese Weise, keiner tut das. Alle sehen in mir nur jemanden der es liebt Wissen zu sammeln. Niemand weiß, wozu ich im Stande bin.

Ich hatte Liebhaber und jeder Einzelne war anders, lehrte mich etwas anderes, etwas Neues. Sie machten mich zu dem, was ich jetzt bin. Sie machten mich zu jemand, der jedes Mal mehr will, etwas Neues will und jetzt ist etwas Neues Severus Snape. So kam ich zu meinem Plan.

Ich plane ihn mit ein paar simplen Zaubersprüchen, die mich verwandeln, zu verführen. Nur eine kleine Veränderung der Augen und Haare, so dass ich ihm vertraut vorkomme, er mich jedoch nicht geradewegs erkennt. Ein bezauberndes Outfit vervollständigt das Bild.

Heute Nacht werde ich meinen ersten Versuch starten. Es ist Heiligabend und ich werde sein süßes Weihnachtsgeschenk sein. Ich werde mir meinen Weg in seine Gemächer bahnen, während er in der Großen Halle ist und wenn er zurück kommt…wird er nicht wissen, was mit ihm geschehen wird

Nachdem sie ihr Aussehen ein letztes Mal im Spiegel betrachtete, wusste Hermione, jetzt oder nie. „Du siehst phänomenal aus, Süße. Wirst du mir verraten, wen du für diese kleine Nummer fangen willst?" Der Spiegel hatte ihr Anweisungen gegeben, wie sie am besten heiß aussehen würde, nachdem sie ihn um Rat gefragt hatte. Hermione lächelte. _Kleine Nummer_ schienen die richtigen Wörter zu sein. Sie trug ein dunkelgraues Kleid, welches ihre Kurven umschmeichelte.

Das Kleid bestand aus zwei Schichten von Seide, welche übereinander glitten, wenn sie sich bewegte und so einen Hinweis dessen gab, was sich darunter verbarg, aber zur gleichen Zeit war es unmöglich zu wissen, ob es wirklich real war, was man gesehen hatte. Das Kleid hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt mit ein wenig schwarzer Spitze am Rand des Ausschnittes, was genügend Dekolleté preisgab, um jeden Mann, zu verführen.

Der Saum hatte keine Spitze, aber man konnte die zwei verschiedenen Schichten, in einer asymmetrischen Linie sehen. Auf der rechten Seite ging das Kleid bis zur Mitte ihres Schenkels, während auf der linken Seite es fast bis zu ihrem Knöchel reichte. Das Kleid war optimal, um Tango zu tanzen.

Jedoch der interessante Teil bei Hermines _kleiner Nummer_ war, was darunter war. Sogar Hermione wusste noch nicht, was es war. Es war eine einfache Unterwäschegarnitur, ein BH und Slip, mit Strumpfband und passenden Strümpfen. Jedoch hatte es einen speziellen Touch und das war der Grund, solch eine teure Unterwäschegarnitur zu kaufen. Aber was diese spezielle Überraschung war, musste Severus Snape herausfinden.

Nach ein paar Zaubersprüchen, um ihre Augen in ein dunkles Grau zu verwandeln, damit es zu ihrem Kleid passte und ihre Haare glatt und dunkler werden zu lassen, war ihre Veränderung perfekt.

Sich noch einmal betrachtend, entschied Hermione, dass es Zeit war nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Sie war dort zur Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen, jedoch hatte sie den anderen gesagt, sie bräuchte einen Abend für sich selbst, da sie sich nicht Wohl fühlte.

Dies würde ihr ermöglichen, die Große Halle und jeden darin zu umgehen – die Voldemorts Untergang vor zwei Jahren feierten – um geradewegs in die Kerker zu gelangen. Hoffentlich würde sie genug Zeit haben, um alles nach ihrem Geschmack zu gestalten, bevor Severus nach unten stürmte, wegen des Einbruchs in seine Räume.

Sie warf sich ihren Umhang um und apparierte schnell nach Hogsmead. Unbemerkt zum Schloss zu gelangen war nicht schwer, da bereits jeder auf der Party war. Dagegen ins Schloss zu gelangen war etwas schwerer, da ständig Menschen aus und in die Einganghalle kamen und gingen. Jedoch nach ein paar Augenblicken und einem Verborgenheitszauber später, war sie auf dem Weg in den Kerker. „Lass den Spaß beginnen", war das einzige, was Hermine denken konnte.

Für Severus Snape schien es, als sei jeder da. Ein weiteres Jahr würde in einer Woche enden, eine weitere Weihnachtsfeier, die gefeiert wird, und eine weitere Möglichkeit für Albus Dumbledore um ihn zu zwingen unter die Leute zu gehen. Seit ungefähr einer Stunde war er bereits auf der Party, und schüttelte, seiner Meinung nach, zu vielen Leuten die Hände. Es war nicht so, als ob er diese Zusammentreffen besonders hassen würde, doch es wäre viel leichter zu ertragen, wenn einige Personen anwesend wären, mit denen man ein anständiges Gespräch führen konnte.

Einmal hatte er sogar leise mit Minerva McGonagall gesprochen, aber nachdem sie ihm erzählte, dass ein Drittel des Goldenen Trios wegen Krankheit nicht erscheinen würde, und nach dem anschließenden Geschwätz über ihre ehemalige Lieblingsstudentin, suchte er das Weite. Da sie mittlerweile so viel Alkohol getrunken hatte, war sie nicht mehr in der Lage ein anständiges Gespräch zu führen.

Unglücklicherweise war die Dritte des Trios, die nicht kommen würde, eine Person mit der er hätte eine Unterhaltung führen können. Auch wenn Miss Granger ihm sieben Jahre ein Dorn im Auge war, war sie nun aus seinem täglichen Leben verschwunden, und er musste zugeben, dass diese Hexe talentiert war. Er hatte gehört, sie hätte Karriere in Zaubertränke gemacht, was ihm imponierte, aber sie war auch in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung interessiert. Ihre Arbeit als Unsagbare war sicher interessant genug. Er wäre bereit gewesen sie für einen Abend zu tolerieren, im Gegensatz zu den zwei Dritteln, die anwesend waren.

Nun, er verschwendete keine Gedanken für Dinge, die er nicht ändern konnte; doch heute sollte er kein Glück haben. Aber da er heute Abend keine Schüler beaufsichtigen musste – Merlin sei Dank – würde ihm ein weiterer Drink sicher gut tun. Gerade als er die Halle durchquerte, um an den Tisch zu gelangen, wo die Drinks standen, fühlte er es. Seine Schutzzauber sind durchbrochen worden; jemand brach in seine privaten Räume ein. Nicht mehr als ein Nicken Richtung Dumbledore, dass er gehen würde, stürmte Severus mit wehendem Umhang aus der Großen Halle in Richtung seiner privaten Gemächer. Einige verständnislose Blicke folgten ihm, doch Severus bemerkte sie nicht.

Nachdem sie das richtige Gemälde fand, durchbrach sie die Schutzzauber so schnell sie konnte. Manchmal half es die klügste Hexe ihrer Zeit zu sein, aber da Snape einer der mächtigsten Zauberer war, hatte sie sich darauf vorbereitet, und so durchbrach sie die Schutzzauber leicht genug. Sie huschte hinein und sprach einen ihrer simplen Schutzzauber aus, um sich etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Sie musste den Raum so vorbereiten, dass er nicht nur wütend, sondern auch fasziniert zur selben Zeit war.

Sie stellte Kerzen im Raum auf, die sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes entfachte und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie konnte den feinen Rosenduft, welcher die Kerzen verströmten, riechen. Gerade, als sie dieselben Kerzen auch im Schlafzimmer platzierte, und den Stil, in dem er diesen Raum eingerichtet hatte, bewunderte, spürte sie, wie ihr Schutzzauber fiel. Sie atmete tief ein, positionierte sich an einem Pfosten des Bettes, und wartete auf das, was auch immer kommen mochte. Sie würde später Zeit haben den Raum eingehend zu begutachten, hoffentlich. Sie konnte Snape im anderen Raum hören. Seine Stille war anscheinend ein Zeichen, dass ihre Ablenkung funktioniert hatte.

Fasziniert wäre das richtige Wort für das, was Severus Snape gerade empfand. Er war sehr wütend wegen des Eingriffes in seine Privatsphäre, aber jemand hatte das geplant, was die Kerzen und der Duft der Rosen bewiesen, was einen Teil seiner Faszination ausmachte. Was ging hier vor sich? Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer stand offen. Er ging hindurch, und erstarrte bei dem Anblick der Frau vor sich.

„Wer sind Sie?", kam es weniger bedrohlich von ihm, als eigentlich beabsichtigt, aber er wollte nichtsdestotrotz wissen, wer dieses Traumbild war.

Hermine hingegen war nicht fähig zu antworten. In dem Moment, in dem Severus durch die Tür kam, in voller Professor Snape Aufmachung – ganz in schwarz, natürlich – machte ihr das Atmen schwerer. Wie immer schüchterte dieser Mann sie ein, jedoch in einer dominierenden Art, was sie unglaublich sexy fand. _´Atme Mädchen, einfach atmen. Es wird alles gut.´_

Schließlich beruhigte sie sich genug, um sich daran zu erinnern, was sie wollte – dieser geheimnisvolle Mann war das, was sie wollte –Hermine kehrte zu ihrem Spiel zurück, und hielt sich am Bettpfosten hinter sich fest. Er hatte sie nicht wieder erkannt, jedoch musste sie ihm antworten.

„Ich bin ein einfaches Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ein kleines Etwas von mir für dich."

Sie hoffte ihre Stimme, welche sie in ein heißeres Wispern verwandelte, würde nicht versagen. Als Severus sie fragend ansah, wusste sie, dass dem nicht so war.

„Willst du mich nicht auspacken?"

Er war verblüfft. Da war eine wundervoll junge Frau in seinen Privatgemächern, in _seinem_ Schlafzimmer. Sie war eingebrochen, um sich ihm zu schenken. Er war wütend und fasziniert, aber im Moment überwog das Gefühl der Sprachlosigkeit. Wer war diese Frau? Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Ihrem Alter zufolge, musste sie eine ehemalige Schülerin sein, aber er konnte sich an keine erinnern, die so aussah, wie diese Göttin vor ihm. Sie war groß, jedoch nicht zu groß, mit einem schlanken Körper, vollen Brüsten und einer schönen, kurvigen Hüfte. All das schrie nach ´Frau´.

Im Moment kümmerte er sich jedoch nicht darum wer sie war; er würde es später herausfinden. Zuerst würde er sein Geschenk öffnen, wenn es denn an ihm lag es zu öffnen. Er ging zu der Frau, damit er sie besser sehen konnte.

Sie war wunderschön, und er bemerkte mit Freude, wie ihr Atem langsam ein wenig schwerer wurde, sogar noch mehr, als seine Finger über ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper glitten, ohne sie dabei richtig zu berühren. Er konnte das Kribbeln, welches er auf ihrer Haut verursachte, regelrecht spüren.

„Du kommst ohne meine Erlaubnis in meine privaten Gemächer", sagte er mit leiserer Stimme, wohl wissend welche Wirkung dies bei der Frau vor ihm verursachen würde.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, ihr Kopf fiel nach hinten, und sie atmete schwer. Dies hatte auch eine Wirkung auf ihn.

„Du bietest dich mir an, ohne zu wissen, was ich mit dir machen werde."

Er hielt inne, nur um sanft in ihr Ohr zu flüstern, mit seinem warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut:„ Gibst du dich mir trotzdem hin? Willst du mich?" Seine Stimme war genauso heiß wie ihre, und er fühlte, wie sein Körper auf die sexuelle Spannung im Raum reagierte.

Hermione öffnete ihre Augen sah ihn an, und ertrank in den Weiten seiner tiefschwarzen Augen. Sie spürte ihn um sich, die Hitze, die sich in ihr ausbreitete. Er war ihr so nah, berührte sie jedoch nicht. Sein Gesicht war ihrem so nah, seine Hände schwebten über ihrem Körper und hinterließen eine bleibende Hitze dort, wo sie waren. Wieder wurde ihr Atem schwerer und sie gab sich dem Gefühl, welches er in ihr hervorrief, hin, wohl wissend, dass auch sie die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

Ihre Stimme war heißer, als sie ihm schließlich antwortete, und dabei mit ihren Fingern eine Spur über seine Nase und seinem Kinn zog.

„Ja, ich will dich, alles von dir. Ich möchte alles, was du mir zu geben hast."

Sie sah wie sich seine Pupillen weiteten und hatte kaum Zeit das letzte Wort zu beenden, bevor er sie küsste. Es war nicht sanft oder lieblich, aber hart und gewaltsam, anspruchsvoll und dominant. Seine Zunge eroberte ihren Mund, und das war genau das, was sie von ihm erwartete. Hermione erwiderte es, mit der gleichen Wildheit, die seiner ebenbürtig war. Sie zog ihn grob zu sich, und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren.

Severus drückte sie gegen den Bettpfosten, drängte sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und attackierte ihre Sinne mit seinem Mund und seinen Händen, während sie eine Reizüberflutung in seine Richtung schickte.

Hermione fühlte sich wie im Himmel; Sie konnte nicht glauben was gerade geschah, das er ihr nicht länger widerstand, oder versuchte sie weg zuschicken. Was auch immer er mit ihr tun würde, sie wusste, sie würde jeden Moment davon genießen.

Severus wusste, er turnte sie an, in dem er mit ihr sprach, jedoch erwartete er, dass sie sich wegen des plötzlichen, harten Kusses ängstigte. Er hatte erwartet, dass es ihr zuviel wurde, doch stattdessen spielte sie _sein_ Spiel mit ihm. Es turnte ihn an, sehr sogar, und ein leises Knurren entwich seiner Brust. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er schnell die Kontrolle über die Situation verlieren, so löste er sich nach Luft ringend von ihr und blickte direkt in diese stürmig grauen Augen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er wieder. Er wollte es wissen.

„Heute Nacht bin ich wer auch immer du willst, dass ich bin." Hermione lächelte ihn an; Sie wusste, sie hatte eine größere Wirkung auf ihn als es ihm lieb war. Sie wusste genug von Severus Snape und seiner Vergangenheit um zu wissen, dass er sich, egal in welcher Situation, immer unter Kontrolle hatte. Nun bröckelte seine Kontrolle und das erkannte sie. Hermione fühlte die Hitze im Inneren bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er mit ihr die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Ihn weiter verführend, öffnete sie die Knöpfe seiner Robe und flüsterte: „Warum packst du mich nicht aus?" Während seine Robe zu Boden fiel.

Das Weib forderte ihn heraus! Er konnte es nicht glauben, sie forderte ihn tatsächlich heraus. Nun, er würde ihre Herausforderung annehmen; wenn sie sein Geschenk war, würde er sie auspacken, entdecken was sie ihm anzubieten hatte. Er würde sie aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen, alles tun, was sie nicht erwarten würde. Für den Moment würde er sich zurücknehmen, ihre Lust solange steigern, bis sie ihm nicht mehr widerstehen konnte.

Mit seinen Händen glitt er über die dünne Seide ihres Kleides, er spürte jede ihrer Kurven, und den Schauer, der sie durchfuhr. Er glitt immer tiefer und tiefer, während er die Frau vor sich anstarrte, und schließlich ihre Beine erreichte. Er kniete sich vor ihr nieder, und begann, von ihren Knöcheln, langsam seine Hände aufwärts zu bewegen, schließlich den Saum ihres Kleides fasste, und es langsam hoch schob. Er hinterließ federleichte Küsse auf der entblößten Haut. Auf dem Weg nach oben, vermied er ihr Zentrum und ihre Brüste, um sie zu quälen. Er zog ihr schließlich das Kleid aus und bewunderte das Bild, welches sich ihm bot. Er konnte keine Unterwäsche unter ihrem Kleid spüren und war überrascht von dem was er sah. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihre schönen Formen zu bewundern. Sie trug Leder, wunderbares schwarzes Leder. Wie konnte sie wissen, dass er süchtig nach diesem Gefühl war?

Hermione war jetzt vollkommen von ihrer Lust überwältig, aber als ihr das Kleid ausgezogen wurde, wurde sie nervös. Sie musste wissen, was Severus jetzt sah, denn das war der Trick der Unterwäsche, sie zeigte ihm das, wie er sie zu sehen wünschte.

Sie musste fast Lachen, als sie an sich herunter sah, obwohl es eigentlich nicht überraschend war. Schwarz; Ihr BH, der Slip, und die Strumpfbänder waren minimalistisch, aus Leder und nur ihre Strümpfe hatten eine silberne Verzierung am Rand der Spitze. Wie auch immer, als sie ihn ansah, und die Lust in seinen Augen erkannte, gewann sie Selbstvertrauen und ging auf ihn zu. Das Leder knirschte. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an; es setzte sie unter Feuer.

Langsam öffnete sie die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes, genauso wie er es bei ihr getan hatte. Sie gab ihm einen kleinen federleichten Kuss, bevor sie ihn mit einem genauso harten Kuss attackierte, wie er kurz zuvor. Das Leder verursachte, dass Hermine sich unglaublich heiß fühlte, und sie sehnte sich danach, ihn in sich zu spüren. Doch zuerst musste sie Severus ausziehen, um seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren. Sie fuhr mit seinen Knöpfen fort und drückte ihren Körper gegen seine sehr harte Erektion und stellte ihm seine eigenen Fragen.

„Magst du was du siehst, was du fühlst? Willst du mich, Severus?"

Sie liebte es, seinen Namen auszusprechen.

„Oh Merlin", stöhnte er. "Ja!" _´Sie nannte meinen Namen´ _Sie wusste wer er war, aber wer war sie? Die Frau hatte sein Hemd nun ganz geöffnet und er konnte ihren Körper spüren, wie sich dieser an seinen schmiegte. Das Leder von ihrem BH berührte seine Brust; er konnte ihre harten Nippel durch das Material fühlen. Er wurde fast verrückt vor Lust.

Er drückte sie auf sein Bett, zog seine Schuhe aus, und legte sich auf sie. Nun wurden die Dinge ernst. Er wollte sich nicht länger kontrollieren, und es schien, als ob sie ihn ohne jede Zurückhaltung haben wollte. Seine Hände ließ er über ihren Körper wandern, während er sie weiter mit seinem Mund verführte. Er küsste sie ihrem Kinn entlang, hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, er konnte spüren, wie ihr Körper darauf reagierte, ihre Hände erkundeten ihn, und ihr heißes Zentrum drückte sich gegen sein Bein. Leises Stöhnen entwich ihrem Mund.

_´Oh Merlin, er macht mich verrückt! ´ _„Hhmm, du fühlst dich so gut an. M…Mehr!" Sie wusste nicht genau woher diese Worte kamen, doch sie konnte sein Lächeln auf ihrer Haut spüren.

„Du möchtest mehr?", knurrte er, während er ihren BH öffnete, und seine Hände schließlich ihre Brüste umfassten. Er begann das Fleisch zu massieren, ließ seinen Daumen sanft über ihren harten Nippel schnellen und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Etwa wie das?"

Jetzt lächelte er, da die Frau sich unter seinen Berührungen verlor. Mit seinem Mund umschloss er den anderen Nippel, machte ihn durch lecken, saugen, und sanftes knabbern sogar noch härter. Das Gefühl, wie diese Frau ihre Hüften gegen ihn drückte, bescherte ihm eine noch härtere Erregung, was er in seiner Hose spürte.

Hermione krümmte sich unter seinen Berührungen, seine Hände und sein Mund fühlten sich himmlisch auf ihrer erhitzen Haut an. Sie verlor die Kontrolle ihrer Stimme, das Stöhnen und Ächzen, was ihren Mund verließ, waren der Verdienst seiner Berührungen. Plötzlich konnte sie fühlen, mit welcher Aufmerksamkeit er ihre Bewegung verfolgte. Sein Mund wanderte höher hinterließ eine Spur von kleinen Bissen von ihren Brüsten hinauf zu ihrem Ohr; genau an der Stelle, die ihr immer eine Gänsehaut bescherte, und ihr schließlich seinen Stempel aufdrückte. Zur gleichen Zeit glitt eine Hand tiefer, in ihren Slip, auch wenn sie sich danach sehnte ihn dort zu fühlen, etwas in ihr hielt sie zurück und sie stieß seine Hand weg. Der verlorene Körperkontakt ließ sie leise stöhnen.

„Nein, noch nicht", war die einzige Antwort auf seine erhobene Augenbraue. Hermione stieß ihn weg, stand vom Bett auf, und zog dabei ihre Schuhe aus.

Severus wollte ihr folgen, doch ein Blick sagte ihm, dass es besser war auf dem Bett zu bleiben, und zu sehen, was das kleine Biest vorhatte.

Hermione lächelte dem Mann vor ihr zu, während sie sich auf eine Art bewegte, der ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit sicherte. Ihre Strumpfbänder waren das erste was weg musste. Dann, indem sie einen Fuß zwischen Severus´ Beine stellte, zog sie sich den ersten Strumpf langsam aus. Ihre Hände glitten nach oben, und sie begann langsam den Strumpf vom anderen Bein zu streifen. Sie konnte in seinen Augen das Funkeln der Erwartung sehen, als sie schließlich ihre Finger an ihren Slip legte.

„Sag mir was du willst, Severus. Ich will das du es mir sagst."

Ein Ächzen war alles, was er im Moment von sich geben konnte. Das Biest wollte von ihm hören, was er mit ihr machen würde? Gut, er konnte das.

„Ich will, oh Merlin, I will dich nackt unter mir haben. Ich will, dass du dich krümmst, meinen Namen wegen dessen schreist, was ich mit dir tue. Ich will dich berühren, dich lecken und dich schmecken. Ich will meinen Penis in deine enge Höhle tauchen, und dich schreiend über die Klippe schicken. _´Oh Merlin. Meine eigenen Worte lassen mich mit jeder Minute härter werden! ´_

„Hhmm…ja." Hermiones Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Wispern, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, und ihr Geschlecht pulsierte allein durch seine Worte.

„Du wirst bekommen, was du willst. Das verspreche ich. Aber zuerst…" Hermione zog ihren Slip aus und stand vollkommen selbstsicher und nackt vor ihm.

„Zieh deine Sachen aus."

Severus stand, nachdem sie das sagte, auf. Diese Frau, diese Göttin, dieses wunderschöne Biest, hatte all das geplant, sie gewährte ihm seine Wünsche, und bis jetzt gefiel es ihm gut. Sich ausziehen, so wie sie es verlangte, würde es nur besser für ihn machen. Ihre kleine Show hatte ihn verrückt gemacht – das wenigste was er tun konnte war, ihr den Gefallen zurück zugeben. Vor der Frau stehend, die jetzt nackt war, öffnete er die Knöpfe seiner Hose. Den Blick auf diese grauen Augen gerichtet, zog er sie aus, schnell gefolgt von seinen seidenen Boxershorts. Mit einem leisen Flüstern zauberte er den Kleiderberg durch das Zimmer. Nun war er genauso nackt wie sie.

„Noch einen Wunsch, Gnädigste?"

Bevor Severus seine spottende Verbeugung vollenden konnte, warf sie ihn zurück aufs Bett und saß rittlings auf seinen Hüften. Er konnte die Lust in ihren Augen sehen und wusste, dass es sich in seinen widerspiegelt. Er wollte sie, wollte in ihr sein, und das Spiel beenden. Er brauchte Erlösung; beide brauchten das. Als er versuchte, sie beide umzudrehen, spürte er, dass sie stärker war, als er erwartet hatte.

„Noch nicht." Hermione lächelte, als sie auf den Mann unter sich blickte und schließlich das tat, was sie schon so lange hatte tun wollen: sie verschlang ihn. Sie begann mit ihrem Mund an seinem Hals, über sein Schlüsselbein, und auf eine qualvoll langsame Weise zu seiner Brust. Beißend, leckend, schmeckend und jedes bisschen der Haut berührend, über das sie kam, genoss sie das Stöhnen, was aus seinem Mund kam. Sie saugte an seinen Brustwarzen, bevor sie zu seinem Bauch glitt. Sanft biss sie direkt in seinen Hüftknochen hinein, legte sie eine Hand auf seinen harten, heißen Penis. Über seinen schockierten Blick grinsend, und das seidige Gefühl genießend, legte sie ihren Mund auf die Stelle, wo sie sein wollte.

Hermione begann die Spitze seines Penis sanft zu lecken, bevor sie es ein wenig mehr in den Mund nahm und begann daran zu saugen. Sie konnte die ersten Lusttropfen schmecken. Ihre Hand bearbeitete den Teil, den sie mit ihrem Mund nicht erreichen konnte, während die andere über seinen Schenkel zu seinem Sack wanderte. Nach wenigen Momenten, spürte sie, wie er seine Hände in ihren Haaren vergrub, und ihren Kopf auf und ab führte. Das Gefühl, wie sie ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnte, entlockte ihr ein Stöhnen, welches in seinem Schwanz vibrierte.

„Süßer Merlin, das ist der Himmel!" Dieses Biest nahm ihn, wie keine andere Frau es vorher getan hatte, er wollte einfach für immer in ihrem heißen Mund bleiben, und ihn nur verlassen, wenn er sich in ihrer heißen Höhle versenken konnte.

„Oh Shit…oh…oh ja, mehr, fester JA." Die Wörter waren außerhalb seiner Kontrolle, und schienen die Frau noch mehr anzuspornen.

„Oh ich…komme…shit…Ja." Er explodierte mit solch einer Gewalt, dass er für einige Sekunden diese Welt verließ. Er versuchte die Frau nicht einmal zu warnen, und entlud alles in ihrem Mund. Sie nahm alles auf, alles was er zu geben hatte. Als er von seinem Gipfel runterkam, realisierte er, wie sie alles aufleckte, und der Gedanke allein, bewahrte ihn davor vollkommen weich zu werden.

Severus zog die Frau zu sich, und küsste sie. Er konnte seinen eigenen salzigen Geschmack auf ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge schmecken, was ihn lustvoll knurren ließ. Dieses Mal drehte er sie um, wie er es schon vorher beabsichtigt hatte, und raunte nah an ihrem Ohr:„Zeit, um den Genuss zurückzugeben."

Er spürte ein Zittern der Erwartung, als er damit begann sich seinen Weg nach unten zu bahnen, in gleicher Weise wie sie es bei ihm getan hatte. Die Frau fing an zu wimmern, zu stöhnen und zu ächzen, genauso wie es ihm ergangen war.

Dieses Mal schenkte er ihrem Körper mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als er es während des Ausziehens getan hatte, er leckte sich von ihrem Hals, zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, zu den beiden perfekten Brüsten, die darauf warteten, berührt zu werden. Er nahm einen harten Nippel zwischen seine Zähne, während seine Hand langsam zu ihrem erhitzen Zentrum glitt. Er fühlte wie heiß sie war, feucht, auf ihn wartend, und sofort drang er mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. Die Frau schrie. _´Merlin, sie ist eng!´_ Er wollte nicht nur ihre heiße Höhle fühlen, sondern auch schmecken. Er verließ ihre Brüste und steuerte auf ihr Geschlecht zu. Er leckte durch ihre Falten, um sie zu schmecken, schließlich fuhr er leicht mit der Zunge über ihre Klitoris und begann diese sanft zu bearbeiten. Sie schmeckte so gut, wie sie aussah.

Hermione war im Himmel, unter seinen Berührungen konnte sie nur noch stöhnen und wimmern und, lieferte sie sich den Gefühlen aus. Er vollbrachte unglaubliche Dinge mit seinem Mund, angefangen vom Saugen ihrer Klitoris, das neckische Tippen seiner Zunge über den Nervenenden, zuerst sanft, dann härter, nur um mit einem Biss zu enden.

Jedes Mal, als sie nah am Rande des anderen Ufers war, tat er etwas anderes, um ihren aufwallenden Orgasmus zu steigern oder von neuem beginnen zu lassen, damit sie mit jedem Ritt etwas höher stieg. Und seine Finger, oh, süßer Merlin, seine Finger. Wenn sein Mund nicht ausreichte um sie wahnsinnig zu machen, würden es seine Finger tun. Er tauchte immer wieder ein, und berührte die sensible Stelle in ihr, die sie mit ihren eigenen Finger nie hätte erreichen können, während er mit seiner anderen Hand sanft auf ihren Bauch drückte, um das Gefühl noch weiter zu steigern. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als ob er sie in ihrem Inneren zwicken würde, was fast an der Schmergrenze war, aber sich dennoch so toll anfühlte.

Er tauchte diese entzückend langen Finger in sie, sein Mund saugte an ihrer Klitoris und seine andere Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, um sie fest zuhalten. Hermione wusste, dass dieser Fick der Eine, der Richtige war.

„Oh Merlin, oh…ja…oh…Severus. Du bist…erstaunlich. Ich…komme. Oh JA, Severus!", schrie sie jetzt und alles verlor an Bedeutung; sie sprang über die Klippe, hart und schnell, und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Sie wollte dieses Gefühl für immer spüren, doch es schien, als hätte Severus andere Pläne.

Er spürte ihren Orgasmus herannahen, und er wusste dieser würde gewaltig werden. Als er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um seine Finger zusammenzogen, konnte er nur noch daran denken, wie schön es wäre jetzt in ihr zu sein. Er legte sich auf sie und fing ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren wilden Kuss ein, um sie abzulenken. Binnen Sekunden stieß er mit seinem harten Schwanz in ihre heiße Höhle, und spürte die letzten Wellen ihres Orgasmus, die sie durchströmten, und sie durch das unerwartete Eindringen erneut auf den Gipfel katapultiert wurde.

„Verdammt, du fühlst dich so gut an. Du bist so eng, so heiß. Du fühlst dich unglaublich an - du bist unglaublich."

Er sah der Frau direkt in die Augen, und konnte ihre Lust und Sehnsucht nach ihm sehen. Er tat es mit ihr, und all das was sie fühlte, fühlte sie wegen dem was ER tat. Er fühlte Ehrfurcht vor dieser Göttin, wer immer sie auch war.

„Du bist wunderschön." Er wusste nicht woher diese Gefühle kamen. Normalerweise machte ihn Sex nie emotional, doch bei dieser Frau war es anders. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihren Lippen, und als er anfing sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen, gab er ihr einen bedächtigen, sinnlichen Kuss.

„Du auch, Severus. Ich habe noch nie einen wie dich getroffen." Hermione wusste, dass es gefährlich war so etwas zu sagen, aber er fühlte sich so gut an, so dass sie die Kontrolle über alles andere verlor. Sie wollte nur fühlen, und begann ihren Körper im gleichen Rhythmus zu bewegen. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille, und drängte ihn schneller zu werden. „Bitte, härter, schneller."

Das Biest wollte es schneller haben, sie wollte mehr. Das war die einzige Aufforderung, die Severus brauchte. Er stieß hart in sie, traf gelegentlich ihre Gebärmutter, bis er sich etwas aufsetzte und ihre Beine auf seine Schultern legte. Er stieß immer wieder in sie, und drang dabei immer tiefer in sie ein. Das Stöhnen, welches von beiden kam, nahm an Lautstärke zu. Er wusste, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Und wenn die Muskeln, die ihn härter und härter umschlossen, Anzeichen waren, so brauchte das Biest auch nicht mehr lange.

Severus verlor seine ganze Kontrolle, als er fühlte, wie seine Hoden sich strafften und er bald wieder soweit sein würde, schreiend, sich über nichts sorgend, außer das Gefühl ihrer Enge um ihn, und seinen Orgasmus.

Seinen Orgasmus genießend, legte er sich auf die Göttin unter ihm, fühlte sich ohne jegliche Knochen, und ruhte sich für eine Weile aus. Schließlich glitt er aus ihr und legte sich neben sie. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wer diese Frau war, aber er wollte sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen, und er spürte die Müdigkeit.

Hermione fühlte sich unglaublich - völlig verblüfft, als er während ihres Orgasmus in sie eindrang. Seine Leistung war phänomenal. Er nannte sie wunderschön, und genauso fühlte sie sich jetzt: befriedigt, ohne Knochen und wunderschön. Und doch wusste sie, dass sie aus dem Bett steigen und sich bald anziehen musste. Heute Abend war nicht die Nacht für ihn, um herauszufinden, wer sie war.

Schließlich nahm sie sich die Zeit, um sich den Raum zu betrachten. Der Raum war offensichtlich in den Kerkern, und sie konnte die rauen Steinwände des Schlosses um sie herum sehen. Das Himmelbett stand in der Mitte des Raumes; aus dunklem Ebenholz gemacht. Es war einfach, ohne jede Verzierung. Das Laken war aus einfacher Baumwolle, schwarz, mit vielen üppigen Kissen, um es in ein Liebesnest zu verwandeln. Die Vorhänge waren in Slytherin grün. Mit derselben silbernen Verzierung, wie ihre Stümpfe es hatten.

An den Wänden waren einige Bücherregale – gefüllt mit jedem vorstellbarem Buch – eine Tür, die zum Wohnzimmer führte, und eine Tür, die vermutlich ins Badezimmer führte. Ein Kleiderschrank war das einzige, was sich noch im Rum befand. Ein dunkler Raum – wie der Mann, der neben ihr im Bett lag, und wundervoll in seiner Schlichtheit war. Hermione liebte es. Sie blickte zu Severus, stand langsam auf, und begann ihre Kleidung zusammen zusuchen. Während sie ihr Kleid anzog, sprach Severus:

„Gehst du schon?" Er lag nackt auf der Bettdecke, und stützte seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen ab. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen wollte er nicht, dass sie ging.

„Ja."

„Wer bist du?"

Hermione lächelte. „Eines Tages wirst du es wissen. Fürs erste jedoch bin ich nur dein Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Wann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sie sah auf den nackten Mann vor ihr; er war wunderschön, und er war alles, was sie je brauchen würde. Sie beugte sich über ihn, und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus. Bis bald."

Hermione ging aus dem Raum und erneuerte die Schutzzauber, die sie durchbrochen hatte. Sie schritt durch das stille Schloss und lächelte. _´Bis bald, aber nicht für lange.´_

Allein auf seinem Bett liegend, lächelte Severus. Bis bald bedeutet sie würde zurückkommen, und dann würde er herausfinden wer sie war. Selbst wenn er sie an sein Bett fesseln musste, um das herauszufinden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Und, wie fandet ihr den 1. Teil? War es ein Kommi wert?

Fortsetzung kommt demnächst!!


	2. Chapter 2

Es freut mich zu lesen, dass euch das erste Kapitel gefallen hat. Dieses wird euch sicherlich wieder gefallen…grins

Lasst es mich nochmals schreiben, diese FF ist aus der Feder von **Miss** entsprungen, zu finden auf Spaß beim weiter lesen!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermine wachte spät am Weihnachtsmorgen auf. Zwar war sie alleine, doch hatte sie ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. Es war der beste Weihnachtsabend gewesen, an den sie sich erinnern konnte. Sie freute sich darauf, Weihnachten mit einigen ihrer Freunde zu verbringen, zusammen Abend zu essen und Geschenke auszutauschen, sie konnte nicht anders und musste daran denken, dass sie das beste Geschenk bereits eine Nacht zuvor bekommen und auch gegeben hatte. Wie auch immer, als sie nach erfolgreicher Mission, die besser verlaufen war, als sie erwartet hatte, nach Hause kam, entschied sie sich, ein letztes Geschenk zu versenden.

Vor einem Jahr, in einer sehr launischen Stimmung, hatte sie nicht nur die Unterwäsche gekauft, die sie gestern getragen hatte, sondern ebenso eine kleine Peitsche. Sie war fasziniert von dem weichen Lederstreifen, die sanft über ihre Haut streichelten, wie es sie neckte, oder kleine rote Streifen hinterließ, was fast schmerzhaft war. Sie nahm es aus der Schublade ihrer Kommode, hielt es fest, ließ die Streifen durch ihre Finger gleiten. Leder, er mochte es anscheinend. Genauso wie dominant zu sein. Vielleicht könnte ihr nächstes Abenteuer in diese Richtung gehen.

Sie hatte sich entschieden, packte die Peitsche schnell in eine kleine Box, kritzelte eine kurze Nachricht auf die Innenseite des Deckels, dann, verwandelte sie einen alten Tagespropheten in silbernes Geschenkpapier. Sie umwickelte es mit einer grünen Schleife, und hinterließ einen roten Kussmund drauf.

Zufrieden mit dem Aussehen der Schachtel, ging sie in ihre Küche. Auf dem Fensterbrett saß ihre Eule, die sie von ihren Eltern für ihren Abschluss bekam, vor etwas mehr als 1 ½ Jahren. Orion schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Behutsam nahm sie die Eule auf den Arm und hielt ihm die Schachtel hin.

„Glaubst du eine letzte Lieferung für mich machen zu können?"

Orion schrie leise, als ob er bestätigen wollte, für jede Aufgabe bereit zu sein.

„Das muss Professor Snape so schnell wie möglich übergeben werden", sagte Hermine, als sie das Päckchen am Bein der Eule festband.

„Flieg vorsichtig!" Sie öffnete das Fenster und Orion schlug mit hoher Geschwindigkeit den richtigen Weg ein.

Zufrieden lächelnd, wusste Hermione, dass das Paket in Hogwarts während des großen Weihnachts-Mittagessens ankommen würde, welchem der Professor jedes Jahr beiwohnte. Hoffentlich würde der Kussmund auf der Außenseite den anderen zeigen, das etwas im Gange war, so das Severus die Schachtel in seinen privaten Räumen öffnen müsste. Glücklicherweise hatte sie Orion nicht oft benutzt, so würde ihn niemand wieder erkennen.

Das war wichtig, da, wie sie wusste, auch Harry während des Mittagessens in Hogwarts sein würde. Dies bedeutete auch, wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie die Geschichte heute Abend beim Essen hören. Wieder lächelte sie, ging in ihr Badezimmer, um sich ein langes heißes Bad zu gönnen, damit sie sich auf einen schönen und ruhigen Nachmittag vorbereiten konnte, gefolgt von einem Abendessen mit Freunden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Während Hermine sich ein Bad gönnte, stand Severus vor dem Spiegel in seinem Badezimmer. Normalerweise war der Spiegel ruhig, so wie Severus es war, doch diesen Morgen konnte er nicht anders. „Du siehst wundervoll aus, mein Lieber. Was um alles in der Welt hast du getan, damit du so gut aussiehst?" Diese Bemerkung reichte aus, um ihn wieder finster blicken zu lassen und den Spiegel wieder still werden zu lassen.

Obwohl, der Spiegel hatte Recht. Er fühlte sich gut, nein eigentlich fühlte er sich absolut, komplett, wundervoll befriedigt und zufrieden. Letzte Nacht war so gut wie er nie erwartet hätte, und er konnte sich nur schwer das Grinsen verkneifen. Der Sex war großartig gewesen. Eine Mischung aus sanftem Liebesspiel, ein wenig Rollenspiel, mit einer Menge hartem, aggressivem Sex. Es war die Art von Sex, die er liebte und er war entschlossen herauszufinden, wer dieses Biest war, um eventuell mehr haben zu können.

Er dachte letzte Nacht darüber nach, nachdem die ihn verlassen hatte und noch mehr nach dem er diesen Morgen aufwachte. Er versuchte ihren Akzent einzuordnen, er nahm an, dass sie eine ehemalige Schülerin von ihm sein musste. Sie klang sehr Britisch, was ihm nicht weiterhalf, denn es gab kaum nicht britische Frauen, die Hogwarts nicht besuchten.

Das, wie auch immer, ließ ihn grübeln, was sie mit ihrem Äußeren getan hatte, um sich Unerkennbar zu machen, welche Zauber sie auf welche Stellen gesprochen hatte. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er konnte sie nicht zuordnen, und ihre sinnliche Stimme half auch nicht weiter, da er keine seiner Schülerin je mit solch einer Stimme gehört hatte. Viele von denen waren auch mehr Mädchen als Frau, um solch eine Stimme benutzen zu können.

Da war jedoch eine Sache, der er sich sicher war. Sie schien einige Sachen von ihm zu wissen. Er bemerkte es nicht an den wenigen Worten, die sie sprach, sondern wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhielt. Die meisten Menschen hatten immer noch Angst vor ihm, vor dem Ex-Todesser. Sie erkannten nicht die andere Seite von ihm, eine Seite die zwar immer noch dunkel war, aber die ihn für Dumbledore und die gute Sache arbeiten ließ. Sie jedoch tat es. Das hieß, sie wusste von seiner Rolle als Spion, noch bevor der Krieg vorbei war und da blieb nur noch eine kleine Gruppe von Frauen übrig.

_´Besser du verbannst sie vorerst aus deinem Kopf alter Mann. Du wirst es nicht selbst herausfinden und sie wird zurückkommen, wenn sie es will. Konzentriere dich auf das Überstehen des Mittagessens. ´_ Severus stöhnte, und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand augenblicklich.

Das Mittagessen an Weihnachten in Hogwarts war immer anstrengend, vor allem da Potter jedes Jahr als Ehrengast daran teilnahm. Doch sogar Severus musste widerwillig eingestehen, dass das letzte Jahr besser als erwartet gewesen war, da keiner einen einzigen Gedanken an Voldemort verschwendete.

Als er in die große Halle kam, sah er, dass nur noch ein Stuhl neben Minerva und Pomona Sprout frei war.

„Frohe Weihnachten Severus." Dumbledore war immer der erste, der ihn begrüßte, um seine Laune zu testen und ob es für die anderen sicher war ihn ebenfalls zu begrüßen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Albus." Severus musste innerlich Lächeln, denn den Vornamen des Direktors zu benutzen hieß, dass er ausgesprochen gute Laune hatte, und es sicher genug für die anderen war, ihn ebenso freundlich zu begrüßen. Nach letzter Nacht schien es, als ob er die Blicke von so vielen fröhlichen Gesichtern auf einmal wenigstens für kurze Zeit ertragen könnte.

Severus war für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich vergnügt, er aß das exzellent vorbereitete Essen und sprach mit Pomona über die neuen Pflanzen, die sie im Gewächshaus versuchte zu züchten. Er hörte dies gerne, weil diese Pflanzen rar und schwer zu besorgen waren, und sie eine extrem starke Wirkung für einige seiner Tränke hatten. Bis eine kleine Eule zum Tisch geflogen kam, wo er saß, und eine kleine Box vor ihm fallen ließ, was seine Laune änderte.

Zuerst beachtete er das Päckchen nicht, es standen andere Geschenke vor ihm und keines davon hatte er geöffnet. Jedoch als Pomona anfing zu lachen und den anderen etwas auf dem Päckchen zeigte, wusste er, es war besser sich das genauer anzusehen.

Sofort sah er den roten Kussmund auf dem Deckel, wusste warum die anderen ihm zuzwinkerten und angrinsten. Ohne einen Zweifel wusste er, dass das Biest von letzter Nacht der Absender war, und er fühlte, wie sich seine Gesichtsfarbe veränderte. Er musste wissen, was in der Box war. Jedoch wenn er an den Lippenstift dachte, hielt er es für besser es in seinen privaten Räumen zu öffnen.

Glücklich darüber, dass das Mittagessen fast vorbei war, als sein letztes Geschenk angekommen war, schnappte er sich alle Präsente und nickte den anderen zum Abschied zu. Als er an der Tür ankam, hörte er Saphina Sinistras Wörter.

„Kein Wunder ihn mit guter Laune zu sehen. Ich frage mich, wer sie ist."

Als er seine privaten Gemächer erreichte, hatte er gute Laune. Nachdem er die Box öffnete, und die Peitsche herausholte, konnte es nur noch besser werden. Jedoch war es die Nachricht auf der Innenseite des Deckels, die ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen grinsen ließ, der seine Hand gerade in der Keksdose gesteckt hatte.

_Du warst so ein guter Junge letzte Nacht,_

_so dass ich das nächste Mal vielleicht ein böses Mädchen bin,_

_und du mich zähmen kannst._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weihnachten war vorüber und Neujahr kam und ging. Heute war der neunte Januar, und in anbetracht dessen, war es höchste Zeit für einen zweiten Besuch. Während des Weihnachtsessens hatte Harry ihnen alles über die gute Laune, die Severus hatte, die Änderung seiner Gesichtsfarbe, als er das Päckchen bemerkte, und die Art wie er, das Päckchen im festen Griff, aufgestanden und davon gegangen ist, erzählt. So wusste Hermione, er hatte die vorherige Nacht nicht bereut.

Sie wusste nicht, wie das Päckchen, ausgepackt und mit der darin enthaltenen Nachricht, bei ihm angekommen war, doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher, er könnte einschätzen, was es zur Folge hat. Mit dem im Hinterkopf, ging sie in Muggel Amsterdam einkaufen.

Als sie die Unterwäsche und die Peitsche das letzte Mal kaufte, erzählte das Mädchen aus dem Laden Hermine von ihren Lieblingsplätzen in dem Amsterdamer Rotlicht Viertel. Sie hatte nicht vor jemals dort hin zu gehen, jedoch hörte sie nichtsdestotrotz aufmerksam zu, und war jetzt froh darüber. Sie entdeckte die Läden, die das Mädchen beschrieben hatte und fand mehr, als sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Nachdem sie aus der Dusche kam, schnappte sie sich die wenigen Stücke, die sie gekauft hatte. Da sie sich entschieden hat, es heute Abend wirklich zu tun, zog sie sich zuerst die Leder Shorts an. Diese waren eng und man konnte sie vorne mit einem Reißverschluss schließen, auf jeder Seite waren fünf kleine Metallringe, welche die Vorder- und Rückseite zusammenhielten.

Das Leder Top war ähnlich, mit einem Reißverschluss vorne, was man nur soweit öffnen konnte, um etwas Dekollete zu zeigen, oder wenn es ganz geöffnet ist, ihre Brüste vollkommen entblößten. Ebenso war ein weiterer Reißverschluss hinten, um das Top ganz öffnen zu können.

Das Kleidungsstück wurde an den Seiten wieder mit kleinen Metallringen zusammengehalten, was das Top so eng machte, dass sich Hermione fühlte, sie würde ein Korsett tragen.

Das Outfit machten ein Paar enge, hohe Lederstiefel, welche mit jeder Bewegung knirschten, und ein schwarzes Halsband, mit silbernen Knöpfen drauf, komplett. Nachdem sie dieselben Verwandlungszauber benutzte wie letztes Mal, betonte sie ihre grauen Augen noch mit einem schwarzen Eyeliner.

Sie betrachtete sich nochmals im Spiegel, schnappte sich ihren schwarzen Mantel und apparierte nach Hogsmead. Leise ging sie hinauf zum Schloss, und Hermione konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht in seinen Gemächern war, sondern irgendwo anders im Schloss

Hermione vermied es so gut sie konnte anderen Leuten zu begegnen und schritt die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinab. An seiner Tür angekommen, sprach sie einen Zauber aus, um zu sehen, ob jemand drin war. Die Räume waren leer, sie nahm erneut die Schutzzauber von seiner Tür, wohl wissend, dass er es spüren würde und hoffte, es wäre klar, wer in seinen Räumen war.

Sein Geburtstag, Severus wusste was er zu seinem Geburtstag wollte, und wenn er richtig lag, was er normalerweise tat, klingelte sie gerade gewissermaßen an seiner Tür. Seine Schutzzauber wurden wieder durchbrochen – andere Zauber dieses Mal, nur um zu sehen, ob sie diese genauso durchbrechen konnte wie die letzten. Schnellen Schrittes ging er von den Gewächshäusern zu seinen Räumen und konnte sich schwer das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verkneifen. Oh, wie sehr hatte er gehofft, sie würde heute kommen und mit ihm spielen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Huch…da habe ich doch Tatsache einen Cliff eingebaut…mich schäm…aber ich dachte mir, so halte ich wenigstens die Neugier aufrecht, die ihr sicherlich haben werdet, und außerdem war dieses Kapitel etwas länger, als das Letzte!

Die Fortsetzung von diesem Kapitel kommt auch bald…versprochen!!


	3. Chapter 3

So, und schon geht es weiter…

Einen lieben Dank für die Kommi, und an meinen Beta Leser der dunkle Lord88, der dieses Kapitel quasi in Rekordzeit überarbeitet hat!

So, viel Spaß beim Lesen….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Er öffnete die Türen zu seinen Gemächern, und wieder hatte sie einen ihrer einfachen Schutzzauber gesprochen; er sah auf die stille, eingehüllte Person vor ihm. Severus fragte sich, ob sie schon zum Spielen bereit war. Er ging auf sie zu, bereit es herauszufinden.

„So, so…wieder zurück?", fragte er.

Stille

„Willst du mir nicht antworten? Willst du mich nicht ansehen?", fragte er immer noch freundlich.

Wieder Stille. Vielleicht war es Zeit für eine andere Annäherung.

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche!"

Er schrie sie nicht an, doch hatte seine Stimme Folgsamkeit gefordert, und die Frau gehorchte ihm. Sie drehte sich herum, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, und nahm die Kapuze ihres Umhangs ab.

„Was machst du hier? Ein weiteres Geschenk, zum Geburtstag vielleicht?"  
Severus murmelte mehr zu sich selbst, während er um sie herum ging, ihre Figur begutachtete, und sich fragte, was sie dieses Mal wohl tragen würde.

„Ja, Master."

Hermiones Stimme klang ruhig und ein wenig erschrocken. Nie zuvor war sie in solch einer Situation, hatte dies nie aktiv versucht, doch nun war sie hier, der Gnade von Severus Snape ausgeliefert. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, doch sie hoffte sogar, er würde ihre Antwort als Ungehorsam erachten.

Er hatte ihr nicht wirklich die Erlaubnis gegeben zu sprechen, und sie wusste, er stellte die Frage mehr sich selbst als ihr. Sie war neugierig, durch den bloßen Gedanken erregt, was geschehen könnte, und unruhig auf den Effekt ihres letzten Weihnachtsgeschenkes wartend. Ebenso war sie erschrocken.

„Habe ich dir die Erlaubnis gegeben zu sprechen? Du wirst nur dann sprechen, wenn ich es dir erlaube."

Seine Stimme war samtig, sein warmer Atem an ihrem Ohr. Er bemerkte, wie das Biest den Atem anhielt, und erst ausatmete, als offenbar keine Bestrafung folgte. ´_Sie ist nervös, sie war anscheinend noch nie in solch einer Situation. Ich fasse es nicht, sie vertraut mir, um das mit ihr zu tun. ´  
_  
Er versuchte herauszufinden, ob ihm diese Frau wirklich genug vertraute, um das Spiel fortzusetzen, so ging er um sie herum, und hob ihren Kopf vorsichtig hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Er wusste keinen anderen Weg, deswegen fragte er: „Bist du sicher das du das willst? Wenn du es nicht willst, oder wenn du aufhören möchtest, sag es mir und ich werde es tun. Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun, Süße."

Er sah welche Wirkung dies auf die Frau hatte. Ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht beruhigten sich, sie nickte nur, und folgte somit bereits seinem Wunsch nicht zu sprechen. Das Gefühl des Vertrauens und der Macht überwältigte ihn fast.

„Zieh deinen Umhang aus und lass mich dich sehen."

Sie beruhigte sich weiter, und Hermione tat was ihr befohlen wurde. Der Abend war anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie dachte seine Befehle zu befolgen wäre einfach. Sie wusste, ihr würden ein wenig Schmerzen nichts ausmachen, würde es genießen, sich ihm jedoch hinzugeben, ganz ohne vorbehalte, war zugegeben etwas schwieriger.

Wenn sie ihm nicht gehorchte, würde er sie bestrafen, doch als sie realisierte, dass sie keinen Einfluss darauf haben würde ängstigte sie mehr, als sie gedacht hatte. Dann, als die Bestrafung nicht eintraf, entspannte sie sich ein wenig, und etwas mehr, als er mit dieser sanften, samtigen Stimme zu ihr sprach. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, gab ihr ein wenig Kontrolle, und nannte sie _´Süße´._

Sie konnte das tun, und nickte den „Regeln" zustimmend zu. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Umhang, und sah zu, wie er ins Schlafzimmer ging. Als er wieder zurückkam, Peitsche in der einen, Zauberstab in der anderen Hand, hatte sie den Mantel geöffnet, und war dabei, diesen langsam auszuziehen. Sie sah ihm direkt in seine Augen, wissend, dass er ihr Outfit lieben würde, hob den Mantel schließlich von ihren Schultern, und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen.

Diese Frau lernte schnell, nicht nur, dass sie sich seinen Regeln sofort fügte; ebenso lernte sie schnell ein paar Dinge, die er mochte, von ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen. _´Wer bist du? Woher weißt du so viel von mir? Oh Merlin, Leder, wundervolles enges Leder, was könnte ich mehr wollen? ´_ Waren einige der Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf schossen.

In dem Moment, als er sah, was das Biest trug, wollte Severus alles fallen lassen, sich ausziehen, und sie an der Wand nehmen, hart! Doch die Idee, was diese Verlockung in Leder alles für ihn tun würde, nur weil er es so wollte, war nach wie vor sehr reizvoll.

Er fand, dass das Aufbauen der Spannung nur die Hälfte des Spaßes sein würde, und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sie sah so verdammt sexy, so verlockend aus, er konnte all das kaum aushalten.

„Sag mir, hast du das nur für mich geholt?", fragte er und zeigte auf ihr Outfit.

„Ja, Master. Für deinen Geburtstag, Master."

Die Antwort war mehr, als er wissen wollte, doch Severus war nichtsdestotrotz zufrieden damit.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus, Süße. Du siehst aus wie eine kleine kostbare Schlampe." Severus umkreiste sie immer noch, ließ die Lederstreifen der Peitsche sanft über die entblößte Haut ihres Nackens und der Schultern gleiten.

„Heute Nacht wirst du mir gehören meine kleine Schlampe."  
Er verlieh seinen Worten Nachdruck, indem er mit der Peitsche auf ihren Hintern schlug, und hoffte, er würde die roten Streifen sehen können, wenn ihre Shorts entfernt waren.

Hermione konnte sich nicht helfen, sie wurde extrem feucht. Hitze durchflutete sie, nur weil er sie Schlampe nannte. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich wie eine, doch verstand sie nicht genau, warum es sich so gut anfühlte.  
Dann spürte sie das Leder der Peitsche auf sich, es zwickte, und es fühlte sich so an, als ob die Nässe durch ihre Kleidung tropfen würde. Sie blieb ruhig, wollte keine weiteren Strafen, nicht jetzt.

Mit dem Wissen, sie könnte ihn mit wenigen Worten stoppen, gab sie sich ihm vollkommen hin. Sie fragte sich, wohin diese Nacht führen würde, wusste, dass es nur gut werden konnte, und wartete auf seinen nächsten Befehl.

Er blieb vor ihr stehen, Hermione konnte die Lust in seinen Augen sehen, und fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er sie tatsächlich berühren würde. Es würde sicher noch etwas dauern, da er ihr in diesem Moment befahl, den Reißverschluss ihres Tops komplett zu öffnen. Sie stellte ihm ihre Brüste zur Schau, sah ihn an, fragte mit ihren Augen, was sie machen sollte.

„Berühr dich meine kleine Schlampe. Ich möchte, dass du deine Brüste berührst, dir vorstellst, ich wäre es, der dich verrückt macht, doch wissend, dass ich dich nicht einmal berühre."

Hermione dachte allein durch den Klang seiner Stimme verrückt zu werden, doch sie tat wie geheißen, und fing an ihre Brüste zu streicheln, zu kneten, zu reizen. Langsam bahnte sie sich den Weg zu ihren Nippeln, machte diese mit einem kurzen zwicken hart, und dachte daran, wie es war, als er dies das letzte Mal gemacht hatte, während sie ihm zeigte, was sie mochte.  
Sie wollte Stöhnen, die natürlichen Geräusche herauslassen, doch sie biss sich auf die Lippen, hielt es zurück, nur weil Severus ihr dafür seine Erlaubnis nicht gegeben hatte.

Die Frau verwöhnte sich selbst, so viel war klar, jedoch hielt sie sich zurück und das konnte er nicht erlauben. Er wollte sie, alles von ihr, ihre Folgsamkeit, ja, doch auch die Laute, die über ihre weichen Lippen kamen. Hier würde es keine Zurückhaltung geben, keine Kontrolle ihrerseits.

Er ging zu ihr hinüber, sah dieser wunderschönen Frau dabei zu, wie sie sich selbst verwöhnte. Leise flüsterte er in ihr Ohr: „Ich will dich hören, ich will all die Geräusche hören, die du machst. Ich will hören, wie du verrückt wirst, während du dich verwöhnst." Umgehend wurde er mit einem erlösenden Stöhnen, was ihr entwich, belohnt.

„Genau so, meine kostbare Schlampe, lass es raus."

_´Was soll ich machen, was soll ich machen?´_ Severus genoss den Anblick sichtlich, sein Schwanz wurde härter, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Er liebte das Bild, das sie machte, wollte das Leder berühren, welches ihren Körper umschlang, wollte sie berühren, doch er wollte, dass sie sich selbst auszog, sich berührte, und sich selbst noch wahnsinniger machte. Ja, er würde sie sich ausziehen lassen, zumindest teilweise.

„Du magst das, oder? Du magst es dich selbst zu berühren, oder?"

Als sie ihm nicht antwortete, schlug er ein weiteres Mal mit der Peitsche zu. Zufrieden damit, dass sie scharf die Luft einzog, schlug er sie noch mal.

„Antworte mir Biest, du magst es dich selbst zu berühren, oder?"

„Ja."

Ein weiterer Schlag mit der Peitsche, ihr Hintern müsste jetzt schon rot sein. „Ja, was?", zischte er.

„Ja, Master."

„Gutes Mädchen." Er sah ihr zu, wie sie sich selbst verwöhnte, und Severus entschied, dass es an der Zeit für mehr war, er öffnete den Reißverschluss am Rücken und entfernte quasi das Top von ihrem Körper. Ebenso öffnete er den Reißverschluss auf der Vorderseite der Shorts.

„Du weißt, was ich will, meine kleine Schlampe."

Hermione gehorchte ihm wieder. Ja, sie wusste, was er wollte, es war dasselbe, was auch sie wollte, mit einer Ausnahme, er sollte es machen. Sie wurde wahnsinnig wegen dem Verlangen nach seinen Berührungen, doch er wollte es ihr nicht geben. Sie zog die Shorts aus, und stand nun in Lederstiefeln und Halsband vor ihm, mit den Händen immer noch an ihren Brüsten. Sie sah ihm direkt in seine Augen.

Als er fragend eine Augenbraue hob, glitt Hermiones Hand schließlich über ihren Körper, ihren Bauch, durch ihre Locken, um schließlich ihre Klitoris zu berühren. Sie sah Severus, wie er genussvoll nickte, und begann ihre andere Hand zu senken, um langsam zwei Finger in sich gleiten zu lassen, streichelte sich selbst, wurde verrückt vor Lust, unfähig das Stöhnen und Ächzen zurückzuhalten, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte.

Hermione wusste, sie würde schnell kommen, wenn sie so weiter machen würde, sie wusste, wie sie sich zu verwöhnen hatte, dies jedoch durch den Befehl dieses Mannes zu tun, der ihr dabei zu sah, ließ sie wahnsinniger werden, als alles, was sie bis jetzt erlebt hatte, inklusive ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Es war fantastisch, erotisch, atemberaubend, doch es war nicht das, was sie genau jetzt wollte, nein, sie wollte, dass Severus selbst dies tat. Die Frage war also, würde sie es wagen sich ihm zu widersetzen, und was wären die Konsequenzen, wenn sie es täte?

Während sie überlegte, selbst wenn rationales Denken mit jedem verstrichenen Moment immer schwerer wurde, sprach Severus, und nahm ihr somit die Entscheidung ab.

Er ging zu dem Biest, und Severus wusste, er konnte es nicht mehr länger aushalten, die Geräusche, die seine Süße machte, und die Errötung, die über ihren Körper schlich, die Hände, die fieberhaft an ihrem pochendem Zentrum arbeiteten, machten ihn wahnsinnig, und er wollte nicht jetzt kommen, nicht so. Dies bedeutete natürlich auch, dass es dem Biest auch nicht erlaubt war zu kommen, er musste sie aufhalten.

Er nahm ihre Hände von ihrem Zentrum, sah ihren schockierten Ausdruck.

„Nein, meine kleine Schlampe, noch nicht."

Nahe ihrem flehenden Gesicht lachte er leise, doch gab er ihr nicht die Befriedigung, nach der sie sich offensichtlich sehnte. Stattdessen zog er ihre Finger zu seinem Gesicht, und nahm langsam die Zwei, die sie benutzte, um in sich selbst zu pumpen, in seinen Mund. Sie schmeckte gut, sogar besser als das letzte Mal. Er wusste, er könnte süchtig nach diesem Geschmack werden, wenn er es nicht schon längst war.

Hermione wimmerte jetzt, kümmerte sie nicht darum, wie sie aussah oder sich anhörte. Sie war Nahe ihrem Orgasmus, als er ihre Finger von ihrem Körper zog, und jetzt leckte er diese sauber. Ihr anbahnender Orgasmus nahm nun etwas ab, doch bedeutete dies jetzt, sie würde mehr von ihm bekommen?

Endlich, Severus ließ von ihren Fingern ab, und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Als er es erreichte, drehte er sich um und sah wie seine Süße ihn ansah, ihm nicht folgte, nichts sagte, nur auf seinen Befehl wartete.

Die Welle der Macht, die ihn überrollte, minderte das sexuelle Verlangen in seiner Leistengegend nicht, machte es nur noch schlimmer.

„Komm her." Er drehte sich um und wusste, dass sie ihm folgte.

Als beide schließlich im Zimmer waren, befahl Severus dem Biest, sich am Fußende seines Bettes zu stellen. Gerade, als er im Begriff war, seinen nächsten Zug zu machen, fiel ihm etwas auf. Ihr Zauberstab.

Sie hatte es nicht abgelegt, und er wollte ihr keine Angst machen, in dem er ihr diesen einfach weg nahm, jedoch konnte er ihr keine Kontrolle gewähren, was ihr der Zauberstab gab. Er holte sich diesen mit einem simplen „Accio Zauberstab." Es kam aus einem der Lederstiefel.

Er wusste, dies würde sie weniger ängstigen, so legte er den Zauberstab auf ein Regal, wo sie es sehen konnte, und setzte sein Vorhaben fort. Er sah das Biest vor sich an, grinste und sprach einen Zauber. In ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie wusste, was er tat, noch bevor sie es fühlen konnte.

„Meine kostbare kleine Schlampe, du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, ich würde dir die Freiheit lassen, mit mir das zu tun, was du möchtest, oder? In deinen Augen kann ich sehen, was du möchtest, du willst mich spüren und berühren, doch ich werde kontrollieren, was du zu fühlen bekommst, meine kleine Schlampe. Vergiss nicht, ich habe die Kontrolle."

Hermione konnte nichts länger kontrollieren, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie es wollte. Er fand ihren Zauberstab, nahm ihn ihr weg, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung hinterließ er diesen für sie gut sichtbar. Dann benutze er diesen Zauber. Sie kannte diesen, doch nie hatte sie ihn benutzt, auch nicht an sich selbst. Nun wusste sie, sie war seiner Gnade vollkommen ausgeliefert.

Er kontrollierte nicht unbedingt ihren Körper, jedoch kontrollierte er sie nichtsdestotrotz durch andere Mittel. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich vom offensichtlichen entfernt, und band ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf fest. Ihre Sicht war immer noch klar, offensichtlich kein verschleierter Blick dieses Mal. Er sprach wieder.

„Was soll ich mit dir machen, Biest? Oder noch besser, was möchtest du?"

Sie gehorchte wie sie sollte, indem sie ihm nicht antwortete, doch je mehr Severus darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wollte er ihre Antwort darauf wissen, ihre raue, heiße Stimme hören, die ihn die letzten Wochen in seinen Träumen wahnsinnig gemacht hatte.

„Sag mir Biest, was möchtest du? Ich will es hören, sag es."

Es war, als wären ihre Rollen vertauscht. Letztes Mal hatte sie von ihm verlangt es zu sagen, und jetzt hatte sie keine andere Wahl, als es ihm zu sagen.

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Die ganze Zeit war sie so darauf fixiert ruhig zu sein, seine ganzen Wünsche zu befolgen, dass sie nicht schnell genug anfangen konnte zu sprechen. Bevor sie eine Antwort zusammen hatte, fühlte sie wieder die Lederstreifen auf sich, wie diese ein stechenden Schmerz, und herrlich rote Abdrücke hinterließen.

„Sag´s mir." Ein weiterer Schlag. "Sag´s mir, jetzt!"

„Ich will dich; was auch immer du mir geben kannst, Master. Ich will, dass du mich berührst, mich für was auch immer benutzt. Bloß…bloß berühr mich."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst noch sagen könnte, sie würde im Moment alles für seine Berührungen tun, sogar wenn sie flehen musste, und dies tat sie auch.

„Bitte, ich flehe dich an, berühr mich."

Ein weiteres Gefühl der Macht, eine weitere Welle der Lust, die ihn überkam. Seine kleine Schlampe flehte ihn an, so wie er es wollte, dass sie es tat. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, sie für ihr gutes Benehmen etwas zu belohnen.

Nachdem er ihren fast nackten Körper ein letztes Mal umkreiste, trat er an ihre Seite. Sein Körper nah an ihrem, flüsterte er: „Gutes Mädchen."

Severus konnte nun die Schauer, die durch ihren Körper gingen, spüren, genauso wie seine eigene Reaktion darauf, sie so nah zu haben. Er konnte spüren, dass er mehr, als nur ihren Anblick benötigte, so glitten seine Finger über ihre Schultern hinunter zu ihren Brüsten.

Sanft streichelte er ihren Körper, und wusste, er würde bald noch einige Bereiche von ihr benötigen, doch zuerst kam ihm eine letzte Idee. Seine Finger verließen ihren Körper nicht, und mit der samtigsten Stimme, die er finden konnte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Meine kostbare kleine Schlampe, weißt du, was du mir antust? Was du mir angetan hast? Du tauchst in meinen Gemächern auf, bietest mir deinen Körper an, machtest mich verrückt. Dich zu vögeln war unglaublich, aber dann hattest du mich verlassen. Du hattest mir ein kleines Geschenk mit Versprechungen für mehr geschickt, doch hörte ich Wochen lang nichts von dir. Weißt du, was du mir damit angetan hast, wie ich von dir geträumt habe, dich zu vögeln, deine Vagina zu lecken, bevor ich meinen Schwanz in deine enge Höhle stoße? Ich will mehr, und ich werde es bekommen. Ich will dich um mich spüren, dich verrückt machen, mit dem was ich mit dir tue."

Nach diesen letzten Worten, kniete sich Severus vor das Biest nieder. Seine Hände erreichten schließlich ihr pochendes Zentrum, und langsam drang er mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. _´Verdammt, sie ist schon so feucht. Gut!´_ Er tauchte seine Finger immer wieder rein und raus, sah ihr ein letztes Mal in die Augen. Lust, alles was er sehen konnte, war pure Lust. Er konnte es spüren, und nun würde er es kosten.

Hermione konnte nicht anders, als er schließlich ihre Klitoris mit seinem Mund umschloss, musste sie schreien. Zuerst sollte sie sich selbst verwöhnen, und dann würde er sie nur mit der leichtesten Berührung erregen. Nun, endlich, berührte er sie, kostete sie. Sie musste fast kichern, als sie bemerkte, dass Severus noch voll bekleidet war, und wegen der Tatsache, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal geküsst hatten; fast gekichert, wäre sie nicht gerade in ihren Empfindungen untergegangen.

Oh Merlin, seine Zunge vollbrachte unglaubliche Dinge bei ihr, leckte sanft durch ihre Falten. Schnellte mit der Spitze über ihre Klitoris und saugte an ihr, all das während seine Finger sich in ihr rein und raus bewegten. Sie wusste, sie würde kommen, wenn er sie lassen würde, aber irgendwie wusste sie es.

Severus wurde fast wahnsinnig; er steigerte sein Verlangen in dem er das Biest verrückt machte. Sie schmeckte so gut, doch er wollte mehr, und er wollte nicht mehr länger spielen. Er dachte darüber nach, ihre Nässe auf seinen Fingern dafür zu benutzen, ihren hinteren Eingang zu erforschen, doch entschied sich, dies für ein anderes Mal aufzuheben. Im Moment wollte er sie nur besinnungslos vögeln.

„Wenn ich dich lasse, wirst du ein gutes Mädchen sein, meine kleine Schlampe?"

_´Endlich!_ „Ja, Master."

„Gut." Severus hob den Zauber, der ihre Arme hochhielt, auf, und drückte sie auf sein Bett. Schnell zog er sich aus, und legte sich auf sie, er spürte, wie sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlang, umgebend vom schönen Gefühl des Leders.

Er verschwendete keine Zeit mehr, und stieß in sie, stöhnend; er fing an sich zu bewegen, ohne ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich anzupassen. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr, er wollte nur noch Sex.

„Oh Merlin, du fühlst dich gut an. So unglaublich heiß und eng. Ich will nichts anderes, nur das Gefühl von dir."

Hermione bewegte ihre Hüften, um sich seinen Bewegungen anzupassen, und bald bewegten sich beide so schnell und hart wie sie nur konnten. Sie kümmerte sich nicht mehr um Bestrafungen oder darum, Severus zu gehorchen, sie wollte nur den besten Fick aus der Sache herausholen.

„Oh Severus, ja. So…so gut. Härter, schneller. Ja! Severus!"

Hermione explodierte so heftig, dass sie spüren konnte, wie ihre Sinne sie verließen. Das einzige, was sie wach hielt war der Wunsch, Severus zu spüren, wie er sich in ihr entlud, doch schon bald verblasste alles.

Severus spürte sie kommen, spürte, wie sie ihn umschloss, und ihre Nägel in sein Fleisch grub. Oh verdammt, es fühlte sich so gut an in ihr zu sein; er konnte sich an keine andere Frau erinnern, die sich so gut anfühlte. Er wollte seine Lust hinausschreien, und tat es auch.

„Oh ja, oh Merlin. Ich komme, du Biest, du Schlampe. Oh Ja!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Severus einige Zeit später aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass seine Süße immer noch neben ihm lag, und ihn schläfrig ansah.

„Bist du ok?" Er erinnerte sich wie ängstlich sie am Anfang war, und er konnte nur hoffen, sie hätte es genauso genossen wie er.

„Ja, aber ich werde dich bald wieder verlassen müssen."

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, wer du bist?"

Das Biest stieg aus dem Bett und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah und ihm antwortete.

„Nein, noch nicht. Vielleicht nächstes Mal."

Hermione suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie fand ihn auf dem Regal, wo ihn Severus hinterlassen hatte, und dachte sich, es wäre nett, seine Hände ein letztes Mal zu spüren bevor sie gehen würde. Anstatt sich magisch anzuziehen, ging sie zu dem nackten Mann, der sie ansah, hinüber.

„Könntest du den Reißverschluss schließen?", fragte Hermione, während sie ihr Haar beiseite schob. Sie merkte sofort, wie er den Reißverschluss zuzog, und spürte, wie seine Hand ihre Tätowierung umkreiste. Sie hörte, wie er scharf die Luft einzog, und drehte sich um, doch Severus war mit seinen Gedanken weit weg.

_´Das Tattoo, ich habe es schon einmal gesehen!´_ Plötzlich erinnerte er sich, es war vor zehn Monaten, als er die Winkelgasse hinunter zur Knockturn Gasse lief, in dem Teil, in dem die Läden widerwärtig wurden, als er an diesem kleinen magischen Tattooshop vorbei lief.

Drinnen sah er zwei ehemalige Schüler, einen Rotschopf, und eine mit buschigem braunem Haar, die das Kunstwerk zwischen ihren Schulterblättern zeigte. Er hörte sogar, wie die Eine dem anderen erzählte, dies wäre der Stern gewesen, den ihre Mutter immer für sie gemalt hatte, als sie noch ein Kind war, obwohl es für ihn auf den ersten Blick mehr nach einer Blume aussah.

Wieder in der Gegenwart, sah er seine Süße an, er verstand nicht, wie er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Biest und der Know-It-All Gryffindor nicht erkennen konnte. Er war nicht wütend, doch er würde herausfinden müssen, was er für diese Frau fühlte, die Hermione Granger war. Vorläufig würde er sie wissen lassen, dass er es wusste.

„Interessanter Stern, Miss Granger."

Hermione sah ihn einen Moment an, der Schreck in ihrem Gesicht, realisierte nicht, dass Severus nicht wütend auf sie war. _Wie kann er es wissen?´_ Er wusste es, er bezeichnete es nicht einmal als Blume, sondern als Stern, er wusste es absolut.

Wie? Warum? Was jetzt? Sie wusste, jetzt würde sie keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen bekommen, alles was sie wusste war, sie musste hier raus. Sie schnappte sich ihren Mantel und Zauberstab und rannte weg.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jetzt geht es weiter in der Geschichte! Lieben Dank für eure Kommis…hab mich riesig gefreut!! Hoffe, es wird euch gefallen!_

_Auch möchte ich erneut dem **dunklen Lord ****88** d__anken, der sich wieder mal die Zeit genommen hat, um dieses Kapitel zu überarbeiten!! ´knuddel´_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Wie konnte er es nicht merken? Nun, nachdem er es erfuhr, war es so offensichtlich. Er war ein kluger Mann, er hätte es bemerken können, er hätte wissen müssen, wer dieses Biest war. Jetzt, da er es endlich wusste, war das Einzige was er tun konnte, sich zu wundern. Würde sie jemals zurückkommen, oder würde er zu ihr gehen?

Es war ein paar Tage nach seinem Geburtstag, und dem Abend voll Spaß und Sex mit Miss Know-It-All Granger, jedoch war es mittlerweile Hermione, die in seinen Gedanken vorkam, und Severus tat nahezu gar nichts, außer über die Tatsache nachzudenken, dass er Sex mit ihr gehabt hatte.

Er betrachtete alle Aspekte; Sie kam zu ihm, vollkommen freiwillig, sie kannte ihn besser, als andere Frauen, die er kannte, sie bot ihm zwei Nächte des besten Sex an, die er seit langer Zeit gehabt hatte. Doch auch das Hermione ihre Gründe gehabt haben muss, um zu ihm zu kommen.

Der Slytherin in ihm sagte, sie würde mehr wollen; Sie würde ihren Preis haben, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste er, dies machte einfach keinen Sinn. Sie sagte ihm zweimal, sie würde ihm ihren Namen verraten; so, als ob sie nur sicher gehen wollte, dass er sie akzeptieren würde.

_´Akzeptieren was? Sie? Ist es das, was sie möchte?´_ Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr machte es Sinn, und machte doch keinen. Es machte Sinn, da er wusste, jemand wie Hermione würde sich nicht nur mit Sex zufrieden geben, sie schien mehr ein Beziehungsmensch zu sein, wenn es solch eine Person gab.

Jedoch auf der anderen Seite, was könnte ein junges, kluges und schönes Mädchen, wie Hermione Granger, von einem Mann wie ihm wollen? Ihrem ehemaligem Zaubertrankprofessor, Ex-Todesser, Spion, 20 Jahre älter als sie und all der andere Mist.

Während er weiter nachdachte, nahm Severus seine Routine, die er über die Jahre hinweg in Hogwarts aufgebaut hatte, wieder auf. Das zweite Semester begann einen Tag nach seinem Geburtstag, und die Kollegen sowie Schüler bemerkten leichte Veränderungen am Zaubertrankmeister. Es war nicht so, als ob er plötzlich nett geworden wäre, das Ende des Krieges machte ihn so nett, wie er nur sein konnte; Er war nicht einmal zu jemandem, außer zu seinem eigenen Haus, fair gewesen. Nein, er war einfach der alte Severus Snape. Obwohl er tief in Gedanken versunken war. Und wenn jemand den Grund für diese Gedanken wüsste, nun sagen wir es so, Albus würde nicht aufhören ihm zu zuzwinkern, niemals.

Ja, er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Hermione klug und schön war, eine Kombination, die er unwiderstehlich fand. Er war sogar neugierig auf ihren lockigen Wuschelkopf, er wollte wissen, ob es genauso weich wie mit dem Glättungszauber war. Der Gedanke, sie würde mehr von ihm wollen, außer nur Sex, berauschte ihn zusätzlich.

Das sie dem Gedanken nicht abgeneigt schien, mit ihm eine Beziehung anzufangen, und er dies auch wollen könnte, nun, dies erschrak ihn doch etwas. Doch jetzt würde er erstmal auf ihre Rückkehr warten.  
Und wenn sie nicht kommen sollte, dann würde er vielleicht zu ihr gehen. Jedoch erst dann, wenn der Gedanke an eine Beziehung nicht so verdammt merkwürdig sein würde.

Sie erinnerte sich an kaum etwas, was sie tat, nachdem er ihren Namen nannte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, wie sie aus seinen Räumen rannte, durch die Hallen Hogwarts, runter zum Apparierpunkt.

Glücklicherweise apparierte sie nach Hause, ohne sich dabei zu zersplittern, wie auch immer sie das geschafft haben mag, doch wie genau? Eigentlich interessierte sie es nicht, wie sie nach Hause kam. Das Einzige, an das Hermione denken konnte war, wie sie ihm nie wieder über den Weg laufen müsste. Das, und einen Weg zu finden, Severus davon abzuhalten, es irgendjemand zu erzählen.

Zu ihrem Glück dauerte es nicht lange, die aufkommenden Gefühle zu verdrängen, und das rationale Denken wieder einzuschalten. Nach einer Weile, war sie sogar in der Lage über Severus´ Reaktion nachzudenken, als er es herausfand. Langsam begann sie zu realisieren, dass vielleicht nicht alles verloren war.

Als sie sich seine Reaktion und die Ruhe in seiner Stimme, als er ihr Tattoo erwähnte, in Erinnerung rief, konnte sie nur daraus schließen, dass er nicht wütend war. Sie sah einen wütenden Severus Snape, in ihrem dritten Jahr, in der Heulenden Hütte, und das war anders.

Wenn sie nur herausfinden könnte, was es war. Er warf sie nicht hinaus, oder schrie sie an fernzubleiben. Er sah weder böse aus, noch klang er aufgebracht. Um ehrlich zu sein, ergab er sich seinem Schicksal.

Nun, was auch immer ihr in den Sinn kam, Hermione war immer noch davon überzeugt, es wäre nicht gut. Sie wollte ihm sagen, wer sie war, ja, er sollte diese Tatsache mögen. Doch sie hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was nach ihrer Verführung kommen sollte.

Sie wusste, sie gab ihm einige Hinweise auf ihre Intelligenz; zeigte sogar Teile ihres Charakters, selbst wenn es durch ein Sexspiel war. Doch nichts von diesen Dingen schrie nach Hermione Granger.

Er wusste nicht, wer sie war, obwohl er es verbissen herausfinden wollte. Sie wusste, er bevorzugte Intelligenz, und guten Sex, doch dies bedeutete nicht, er würde sie mögen.

Sie dachte nach, bis ihr der Kopf wehtat, und so kam Hermione nur zu einem Schluss. Wenn sie Severus Snape immer noch wollte, und sie wollte ihn wirklich, so musste sie sich einen neuen Plan überlegen. Ein weiterer Plan der Verführung, doch dieses Mal würde sie, sie selbst sein, keine Heimlichtuerei, keine Geheimnisse. Nur die gute, alte Hermione Granger.

Alles zu seiner Zeit. Morgen müsste sie wieder zur Arbeit gehen, die Ausbildung zur Unsagbaren war nicht der einfachste Bereich im Ministerium. Sie musste ins Bett kommen.

Albus und Minerva sind etwas komisch. Es scheint so, dass sie denken, sie wüssten etwas. Haben sie Hermione gesehen, wie sie durch die Halle gerannt ist? Nein, selbst wenn, würden sie annehmen, es wäre irgendein Mädchen. Es sei denn, Hermione hätte ihnen von uns erzählt, von unseren Nächten. Nein, dies scheint nicht der Fall zu sein.

Sogar vor der ersten Nacht, erzählte mir jeder sie wäre krank. Und wenn Potter gewusst hätte, dass das Geschenk, welches während des Weihnachtsessens kam, von seiner besten Freundin stammte, hätte er nicht so fröhlich geguckt. Nein, es schien absolut niemand davon zu wissen, abgesehen von ihnen.

Doch ich möchte, dass sie es wissen. Fragt mich nicht warum, aber ich möchte ihnen von uns erzählen. Möchte vom Astronomieturm schreien, Hermione Granger gehört zu mir. Doch tut sie das? Wir hatten Sex – großartigen, phantastischen Sex – doch wir haben seit fast 1 ½ Jahren nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.

Verdammt, wie zur Hölle konnte sich dieses Mädchen, mit nur zwei Nächten voll von fantastischem Sex, so in meinen Kopf brennen? Ich bin mir vollkommen bewusst, es ist nichts weiter in unserer Beziehung als das, doch ich sehne mich nach mehr, nach viel mehr.

Lange Spaziergänge am See, lesen von Büchern und Artikeln, um dann über diese zu sprechen, zu Abend essen und guten Wein trinken. Natürlich sollte man den Sex, der folgen würde, nicht vergessen. Ich weiß bereits jetzt, es wird meinen Körper nicht gut tun, aber nicht mehr, als es meine Spionagetätigkeit tat.

Er drehte sich im Kreis, er wusste dies. Doch er wachte am Morgen mit Hermione auf, und würde nachts mit ihr ins Bett gehen. Er wurde besessen von dem Gedanken daran, sie bei sich zu haben, und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er konnte warten, doch nicht mehr allzu lange. Er würde vielleicht noch zwei Wochen warten. Ja, die Nacht nach dem Valentinsball wäre gut.

Nicht einmal der Stress ihrer Arbeit war genug. Jetzt, wo sie mit ihm intim gewesen war, schien es so, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen konnte, bis er an ihrer Seite war. Auf Dauer. Sie sah ein, wenn sie je wieder eine Chance bei Severus haben wollte, musste sie mit ihrer Verführung ehrlich sein. So beschloss sie, was sie machen würde.

Sie entschied, der Valentinstag wäre der passende Anlass, und bereitete sich ein weiteres Mal vor; hoffentlich zum letzten Mal. Sie verabscheute wirklich die Idee, dies am Tag der Liebe zu machen, sie fand dies rein kommerziell, und er würde wahrscheinlich dasselbe denken, doch deswegen würde ein Ball in Hogwarts stattfinden. Wenn es eins gab, was sie von dieser Erfahrung wusste, dann, dass jeder während des Balles abgelenkt wäre.

Während sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank stöberte, wusste Hermione, dieses Mal müsste ihr Outfit anders sein. Ihre vorherigen Outfits waren anders genug, doch dieses Mal würde sie als sie selbst gehen, so müsste sie sich anziehen, wie sie es normalerweise täte, etwas einfaches, aber schickes. Sich wie für ein Date anziehen, ja, dies würde gehen.

Sie schnappte sich einen einfachen schwarzen Rock, der Ihre Oberschenkel, bis kurz über ihre Knie bedeckte, und suchte nach einem Top, das passen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ein kurzärmliges, blassrosa Top, sowie eine schwarze Bluse, passend zum Rock, fand. In diesem Outfit wäre es zu kalt, und so schnappte sie sich ihren Umhang, und glaubte, dies würde reichen. Sie hoffte nur, in seinen Gemächern wäre es warm.

Wenige Minuten später stand Hermione zum dritten Mal vor seinen Räumen und versuchte seine Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen. Wieder waren es andere, doch sie durchbrach diese, so wie beim letzten Mal. Sie wusste, er wäre in wenigen Minuten unten, und so setzte sie sich auf die Couch. Sie fröstelte, doch sie wagte es nicht, ein Feuer zu entfachen.

Ein weiterer Ball, und wieder wünschte er sich, woanders zu sein. Ein weiterer Ball, an dem seine Wünsche wieder wahr wurden. Der Moment, in dem er die Vibrationen seines Alarms fühlte, wusste er, sie war zurück. Hermione Granger war in seinen Gemächern, und es gab nichts, was ihn auch nur einen Moment länger auf dem Ball halten könnte.

Langsam ging er aus der Großen Halle, und gab vor auf Kontrollgang zu gehen, um Schüler zu finden, die sich so benahmen, wie er selbst hoffte sich benehmen zu können. Als er die Stufen zu den Kerkern erreichte, fühlte sich seine Magengegend etwas komisch an, bis er schließlich vor seiner eigenen Tür stand und merkte, dass er nervös war.

Denk einfach an Hermione; denk daran, sie kam zu dir. Wäre da nicht mehr, wäre sie auch nicht gekommen.  
Er öffnete seine Tür, und sah in sein Wohnzimmer. Da war sie. Diese eine Frau, das Biest, seine Süße. Sie sah wundervoll aus.

„Hermione."

„Hi", sagte sie in einem leisen Flüstern.

Beide sahen sich an. Hermione saß auf seiner Couch, dieses Mal ohne irgendwelche Zauber auf sich, doch für Severus sah sie besser aus denn je. Sie war keine Schülerin mehr, und aus Erfahrung wusste Severus, sie war auch kein Mädchen mehr. Sie sah nervös aus, genauso nervös, wie er sich fühlte. Er ging zu einer Kommode, um sich einen Drink einzuschenken. Er brauchte Ablenkung.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir nicht gleich gesagt habe, wer ich bin, nur…ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wusste, du wärst der Idee gegenüber, mich als deine Geliebte zu haben, nicht aufgeschlossen."

Hermione sah auf ihre Hände. Sie könnte jetzt auch gut einen Drink vertragen, irgendetwas, was sie von ihrem Unwohlsein ablenken würde.

„Das wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht gewesen."

Stille.

_Oh Merlin, wie soll ich das überleben? Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.  
_Dies war ein Gedanke, den beide hatten. Doch es war Severus, der zuerst sprach.

„Was bringt dich zurück?" _Warum habe ich das gesagt? Es klang, als ob ich sie nicht hier haben wollte.  
_  
„Du." _Willst du mich nicht hier haben?  
_  
„Bleibst du?" _Das war besser, obwohl es etwas verzweifelt klang. Doch ich möchte, dass sie hier bleibt._

„Wenn du möchtest." _Bitte, lass mich bleiben.  
_  
„Ja." Und einige Sekunden später. „Möchtest du einen Drink?"

Er sagte ja, oh Merlin, er sagte ja! Ähm, oh ja, einen Drink…„Das gleiche wie du hast wäre gut."

Nachdem er einen weiteren Drink einschenkte, schaute Severus schließlich wieder zu Hermione. Er nahm das Glas, und ging zu ihr, um platz zu nehmen.  
„Ja, ich möchte, dass du bleibst. Ich habe keine Erfahrung damit, doch ich…ich würde es zumindest versuchen."  
Beide verstanden, es war mehr als Sex, worüber sie sprachen.

„Das ist auch mir neu, doch ich würde es gerne herausfinden, mit dir."

Sie saßen so nah beieinander. Es war sonderbar, dass, selbst mit all den Erfahrungen, die sie teilten, wobei die letzten beiden Begegnungen nur ein Teil davon waren, sie immer noch so nervös sein konnten.

Hermione wusste, sie musste etwas tun, um das Eis zu brechen. Sie wusste, sie würden sich wohl fühlen, doch zuerst mussten sie diese Anspannung loswerden.

„Darf ich dich küssen?"

Severus konnte nur nicken. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich wieder, doch dieses Mal, weil Hermione neben ihm saß, und sie gewillt war bei ihm zu sein.   
Sogar sehr gewillt, wenn sie mich küssen möchte. Doch seine Gedanken stoppten, als er Hermiones Lippen auf seinen spürte.

Es war genau das gleiche, aber auch so vollkommen anders. Ja, dies war die Frau, mit der er zwei Mal Sex hatte, doch das Wissen, Hermione gerade zu küssen, machte den ganzen Unterschied.

Dies war eine Frau, die er sehr mochte; eine Frau, mit der er Zeit verbringen wollte, um zu sehen, ob es für mehr reichen könnte. Als er ihre Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte, war kein Vergleich mehr möglich.

Hermione hatte immer gewusst, mit wem sie ihre Zeit verbracht hatte, und genau wie die ersten beiden Male, fühlte es sich so gut an. Doch fühlte es sich jetzt auch irgendwie anders an. Sie wollte mehr, um zu sehen, ob mehr von Severus dasselbe wie zuvor sein würde, oder anders, weil er wusste, wer sie war, wusste, dass sie mehr wollte, genauso wie er es wollte.

Langsam leckte sie über seine Unterlippe, bat so um Einlass. Er gab ihr diesen nur allzu gerne, und bald verwandelte sich ein einfacher Kuss in etwas Leidenschaftliches und verzweifeltes. Und doch konnten beide die Anspannung zwischen ihnen spüren. Etwas musste sich ändern.

Nach Luft ringend löste sich Severus langsam von Hermione, und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Das funktioniert so nicht, oder?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

Endlich ist auch der letzte Teil fertig. Hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber so ist das nun mal wenn man Beta liest, und noch seinen eigenen Kram schreiben muss!! 'grins' Aber Spongebob drüber.

Ich möchte mich für eure Reviews bedanken, hab mich über jede einzelne gefreut!

Auch danke ich meiner lieben _StellaSnape_, die sich die Zeit genommen hat, die Kapitel zu korrigieren…was manchmal ziemlich anstrengend war! knuddel

So, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Für einen Moment erschrak sie bei dem Gedanken, er würde sie aufgeben, weil sie ihn mit ihrem Verhalten abgeschreckt hatte, bis sie spürte, dass die Anspannung zwischen Beiden immer noch da war. „Nein, tut es nicht." Weiter über ihr Problem nachdenkend, sah sie nur eine Lösung. „Also warum küsst du mich dann nicht?"

Er sah ein Aufflackern in Hermiones Augen, und Severus wusste genau, was sie meinte. Sie schlichen umeinander herum, ganz so als ob sie sich nicht kennen würden. Als ob sie das vorher nie etwas gemeinsam erlebt hätten.

Wenn er nicht über ihre neue „Beziehung" nachdachte oder verwundert war, wusste er doch, dass es da war, konnte er sich vollkommen auf ihr Lust konzentrieren, anstatt auf, nun, das umherschleichen. Er sah in ihre vor Erwartung funkelnden schokoladenbraunen Augen, grinste ihr kurz und verschmitzt zu und stürzte sich auf sie.

Das war, was sie sich erhofft hatte, der Mann, mit dem sie am ersten Abend Sex hatte - war hoffentlich dabei, noch so viele Male zu lieben, wenn das, worüber sie sich geeinigt hatten, Wirklichkeit werden würde – war zurück. Dieselbe böswillige Absicht, derselbe dominante Mann, obwohl nun beide wussten, sie konnten dominierend und devot sein, wenn es die Situation erforderte.

Ohne das Gefühl jeglicher Anspannung, welche vorher da gewesen war, drückte Severus Hermione auf die Couch. Er liebte es sie so zu küssen, ohne Kontrolle, sich auf ihren Körper zu pressen, sie vollkommen zu bedecken, wild zu werden, wie ein Tier.

Hermione drückte sich ihm entgegen, rieb ihre Hüfte gegen seine Leiste. Bald jedoch war das nicht mehr genug, und nach den ersten Minuten des Küssens, begannen sie sich gegenseitig die Kleidung auszuziehen. „ Das würde viel schneller gehen, wenn jeder seine eigene Kleidung ausziehen würde." Hermione ließ von ihren wilden Erforschungen ab, und lächelte ihn auf laszive Weise zu.

Ein kurzer Blick genügte, und beide standen auf, zogen sich die Kleidung aus, versuchten sich währenddessen weiter zu küssen und zu ertasten. Dann, als beide fast nackt waren, nahm Severus Hermiones Hand und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er legte sie aufs Bett, Severus zog sich seine Boxershorts aus und kletterte neben sie auf das Bett. Er zog ihren BH aus, und konnte endlich ihren nackten Körper sehen, konnte sehen, dass sie wirklich nur ihr Gesicht mit den Zaubern verändert hatte.

„Du bist so schön meine Süße. Ich habe dich vermisst." Überrascht von seinem eigenen Eingeständnis, küsste er erneut das Biest vor sich. Er hinterließ eine feuchte Spur über ihre Wange, und Severus begann an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, bevor er sanft in ihr Ohr flüsterte, was er alles mit ihr machen wollte.

„Weißt du, was mir der Gedanke angetan hat, dass du es warst? Ich wurde verrückt, wissend, eine junge, hübsche Frau wie du hatte mich gewollt. Das du mir in dieser Nacht vollkommen gehorcht hast, hat mich jedes Mal, als ich daran dachte, hart gemacht. Und als Strafe…"

Severus griff in ihr volles Haar, drückte ihren Kopf auf das Bettalken, seine Lippen immer noch nah an ihrem Ohr. „Ich werde dich verrückt machen, dich nach der Erlösung flehen lassen, die nur ich dir geben kann."

Seine Stimme war wie ein samtiges Zischen in ihrem Ohr, um sie heiß und feucht zu machen, und Hermione wusste, wenn sie das machen würde, was ihr gesagt wird, würde sie es genießen. Verdammt, sie wollte alles tun, was er ihr sagte.

Es war komisch, beide kannten den anderen kaum, dennoch wussten sie genau, was der andere mochte. Das Ziehen an ihren Haaren hatte ihre Lust gesteigert, und ihre Lust würde sich nur steigern, wenn sie ihm gehorchte und das tat was er wollte. Sie konnte spüren, wie er leckend, beißend und küssen sich an ihrem Hals hinunter arbeitete.

Als Severus die Stelle erreichte, die ihren Hals und ihre Schulter verbanden, saugte er dort heftig. Er wollte sein Zeichen dort sehen, selbst wenn es äußerst unpassend für sie wäre es zu haben, wenn sie wieder zur Arbeit müsste, doch er wollte den Beweis, dass er dies wirklich tat, sie beide es taten.

Sie spürte ihn tiefer wandern, und Hermione begann sich ihm entgegen zu drücken. Es wurde sehr schwer still zu halten, und ihn das tun zu lassen, was er wollte. Seine sanften Lippen und die Zunge spielten mit ihren Brüsten, streichelten die Haut um ihre Nippel, bevor er diese in seinen warmen, feuchten Mund ein sog.

Während sein Mund zur anderen Brust wanderte, fühlte sie, wie seine andere Hand die Brust, die er gerade verlassen hatte, umfasste, und mit der Feuchtigkeit, die er hinterlassen hatte, spielte. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr ihm zu gehorchen, und sie hielt sich nicht mehr zurück.

Sie fragte sich, ob sie sich hin- und herbewegen könnte, ohne dass sich Severus rächen, und sie wieder an ihrem Haar herunter ziehen konnte; doch bald fand sie heraus, dies war absolut nicht nötig,

Severus hätte ewig an ihren Brüsten saugen können, doch sein eigener Körper verlangte mehr. Er glitt weiter hinunter, und begann um ihren Bauchnabel zu lecken, zwickte in das Fleisch über ihren Hüftknochen, bevor er ihren Unterleib mit seiner Zunge kitzelte.

Indes drückte seine rechte Hand ihre Hüfte hinunter, während seine linke langsam ihrem Platz an ihren Nippel verließ, um zur feuchten Wärme zwischen ihren Beinen zu gleiten.

„Du schmeckst so gut, Hermione. Ich könnte die ganze Nacht hier liegen, und dich schmecken." Seine Finger suchten mittlerweile ihre Lippen.

„Oh Merlin, Severus bitte, tu was immer du willst, bloß hör nicht auf. Verdammt, hör niemals auf. Ich will dich, und ich will alles mit dir versuchen." Sie war ein wenig atemlos wegen den Gefühlen, die seine Finger in ihr auslösten.

So, sie wollte alles ausprobieren, aber was genau hatte sie vorher schon probiert? Er wusste, dies herauszufinden, würde ein Teil des Spaßes sein, so rutschte Severus hinunter, bis er zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu liegen kam.

Seinem Wunsch folgend, jedes kleine bisschen von Hermione zu kosten, platzierte er kleine Küsse von ihrem Bauchnabel, zu der Stelle über ihren Hüften, nur um dann weiter hinunter zu gleiten, bis er ihre Innenschenkel küsste und leckte. Langsam bewegte er sich wieder aufwärts, um mit seiner Zungenspitze sanft an ihrer Klitoris zu lecken, und einen Finger in sie eintauchte.

Es war sonderbar, wie anders jetzt alles war, aber am Ende doch das Gleiche. Hermione legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust, und spielte mit der Feuchtigkeit, die immer noch dort war, während sie die andere auf Severus' Wange legte.

Er hatte dies schon vorher bei ihr gemacht, aber heute Abend schien alles neu, und das rief das Gefühl in ihm hervor, sie noch intensiver zu lecken.

„Hhmm Severus…du fühlst dich so sanft an, so warm…bitte, ich will mehr…oh ja…oh Merlin mehr…so gut."

Sie konnte fühlen, wie er jetzt, anstatt nur die Spitze, seine ganze Zunge benutzte um sie zu lecken, und ein komischer Gedanke drang in ihren Kopf. Wo will er mit diesem Finger hin?

Sie war feucht, wenn er jemals einen Beweis brauchte, dass sie dies noch wollte, die Nässe auf seinem Finger und der Geschmack von ihr bewiesen es ihm. Sie schmeckte so gut, aber dies war im Augenblick nicht sein Ziel. Er wollte herausfinden, wie erfahren sie war.

Er befeuchtete seine Finger mit ihren Sänften, langsam zog er sich aus ihrer heißen Höhle und glitt zu ihrem anderen Eingang. Er erinnerte sich daran, dies schon beim letzten Mal gewollt zu haben, doch da war konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Langsam verstärkte er den Druck auf ihrer Klitoris, und nutzte ihre eigene Nässe, und drang durch den engen Muskelring. Sofort spürte er, wie sie verkrampfte. Ich denke, das beantwortete die Frage.

„Was…was machst du da?" Ihre Stimme klang genauso verkrampft, wie ihr Körper es war. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Hand bewegte, doch erst als er mit seinem Finger in sie eindrang, realisierte sie, was seine Absicht war.

„Entspann dich", sagte Severus so verführerisch, wie er nur konnte. „Shh, entspann dich einfach. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst es genießen. Ich werde aufhören, wenn du es möchtest, aber versuch es." Er sah, wie Hermione versuchte ihren Körper zu entspannen, und er umschloss erneut ihre Klitoris mit seinem Mund, saugte sanft daran, damit sie sich schneller entspannen konnte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken konnte er fühlen, wie sich ihre Muskeln entspannten, und nach einem kurzen Augenblick begann er seinen Finger weiter hinein zu schieben.

Hermione fühlte sich wie im Sexrausch, als er seinen Finger in ihrem hinteren Eingang hinein und hinaus bewegte, und den Druck auf ihrer Klitoris verstärkte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, ihn in ihrem hinteren Eingang zu spüren, wäre genauso angenehm, wie ihn in ihrer Vagina zu spüren, doch es schien, dass es sein konnte.

Verzweifelt sehnte sie sich immer mehr nach Erlösung, und begann den Mund und Finger von Severus zu reiten. Das köstliche Stöhnen, dass es in Severus auslöste, veranlasste sie, sich noch stärker an ihm zu reiben, und sie wusste, sie würde explodieren, hart.

Sie schrie, „Sev…Severus, oh ja! Severus!"

Ihren Orgasmus genießend, sah Severus das wunderschöne Biest, was vor ihm lag an, und streichelte sanft ihren Bauch. Was könnte er mehr wollen?

Sie war schön, klug, und es schien, als ob sie für die Spiele offen wäre, die er schon lange vermisst hatte. Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit fühlte er sich glücklich, so komisch es sich auch anfühlte.

Hermione beruhigte sich ein wenig, und wollte Severus wirklich auf seinen Rücken drücken, und ihn dasselbe fühlen lassen, was sie fühlte, doch alles, was sie tun konnte war, ihn sanft anzulächeln. Sie war vollkommen erschöpft, auch wenn er die ganze „Arbeit" getan hatte.

„Das war unglaublich."

Severus lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefallen hat. Obwohl ich annehme, du möchtest jetzt eine Pause haben." Er wollte nicht enttäuscht klingen, er war derjenige, der sie in diesen Zustand brachte, doch innerlich hoffte er, dass sie nicht zu erschöpft ist, um weiter machen zu können. Er hatte keine Lust, den Abend mit seiner eigenen Hand zu beenden; dies hatte er zu oft gemacht.

„Gib mir einen Moment. Ich denke, ich weiß einen Weg, der dich ebenso gut fühlen lässt. Dieses Mal mache ich die Arbeit." Hermione saß jetzt gegenüber von Severus.

„Ist das so, und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, willst du das machen?" Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue.

Hermione lächelte wieder. „Ganz einfach, wirklich. Alles, was du zu tun hast ist, dich am Kopfteil anzulehnen." Hermione fühlte sich etwas wacher, und als sie Severus sah, vollkommen hart und neugierig blickend, erregte es sie wieder.

„Oh, aber lass ein wenig Platz hinter deinem Rücken für meine Füße." Sie grinste wegen des verwirrten Blickes auf Severus' Gesicht. „Vertrau mir, du wirst es mögen."

Um ihre Worte in Taten umzusetzen, kroch Hermione hoch zu Severus, der jetzt am Kopfanfang saß. Sie setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß, und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, küsste ihn mit demselben Temperament, welches sich immer in ihre Küssen zu schleichen schien.

Sie sah ihm direkt in seine schwarzen Augen, als sie sich zurücklehnte, und sich langsam auf seinen harten Schwanz senkte. „Du bist so wunderschön." Sie meinte es so; er war wunderschön, besonders auf diese Weise, gefangen im Strudel der Lust.

Sie legte ihre Hände hinter sich aufs Bett ab, und Hermione schien ihr akrobatisches Geschick zu benötigen, um ihre Beine um Severus zu schlingen, und ihm so zeigte, warum sie den Platz hinter seinem Rücken benötigte.

Er musste zugeben, dass es eine sehr angenehme Position war, wenn sie auf seinem Schoß saß, und abgesehen davon, sie umarmen zu können, schien es, als hätte er tatsächlich nicht sehr viel Platz, um sich zu bewegen.

Er zog Hermione wieder in eine aufrechte Position und begann ihren Rücken zu streicheln, bat sie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sich zu bewegen, was sie auch tat. Sie liebkoste ihn mit ihren Händen, sie begann sich mit vor- und rückwärts Bewegungen auf seinem Schoß zu bewegen, die trägen Bewegungen fühlten sich unverwechselbar an.

„Oh verdammt. Hermione, dass fühlt sich gut an…wirklich gut." Er fand keine anderen Worte dafür, es fühlte sich extrem gut an. Er sah Hermione an, und hatte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um ihr Grinsen zu sehen, bevor sie sich wieder küssten.

Die Position war wirklich bequem für ihn, alles, was er zu tun hatte war zu entspannen, und den Ritt zu genießen, aber er fand, es gab eine Sache, die er tun konnte, und als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen würde, fragte Hermione danach.

„Severus…" Hermione war erneut atemlos. In seinem Schoß zu sitzen fühlte sich so gut an, ihre Klitoris streifte ihn ständig, aber es gab eine weitere Sache, die sie wollte. „Könntest du, bitte…" Sie war fast zu verlegen, um zu fragen, aber dieser Finger hatte sich so gut angefühlt, sie wollte es wieder.

„Was möchtest du, Hermione? Sag mir, was du möchtest, du Biest."

Seine Worte reichten aus. Hermione schnappte sich seinen Finger, und nahm diesen in ihren Mund, befeuchtete ihn wieder. Als es feucht genug war, platzierte sie den Finger wieder an ihrem Eingang.

„Ich möchte dich in mir spüren, ich will erneut diesen Finger spüren, bitte Severus." Um ihre Bitte zu betonen, beschleunigte sie ihre Bewegungen. Es gab nichts Träges mehr in ihrem Liebesspiel.

Severus traf dieses Mal auf weniger Widerstand, Hermione war eine schnelle Schülerin, hatte sich bereits für ihn entspannt. Er jedoch hatte einige Schwierigkeiten.

Ihre Hände waren überall, ihr Mund hinterließ kleine Küsse, und es schien, als ob sie ihr Zeichen nun auf ihm hinterlassen wollen würden. Er wollte, dass sie es verlangsamt, ihm die Chance gab, diese neue Erfahrung genießen zu können, aber er wollte sich ebenso in ihr ergießen. Letztendlich gab er auf.

„Hermione, du Biest…bitte härter, du machst mich wahnsinnig. Oh Merlin…ja…oh ja…Hermione!"

Zu sehen, wie er die Kontrolle wegen ihr verlor, und zu hören, wie er ihren Namen zum ersten Mal in Wollust schrie, war genug. Nach einigen weiteren Reibungen ihrer Klitoris, war sie bei ihm, brach auf ihm zusammen.

Sie hielten einander für eine ganze Weile in dieser Umarmung fest, bis die kühle Luft auf ihrer verschwitzten Haut sie zittern ließ. Sie ließen einander los, um sich unter der Decke, und zurück in den Armen des anderen nieder zu lassen.

„Hermione?" _Ich muss wissen, wird sie wieder gehen?_

„Severus?" _Er will nicht, dass ich gehe, oder?_

„Ich weiß, wir haben darüber gesprochen, aber was wird jetzt passieren? Bleibst du?" _Bitte bleib._

„Ich sagte dir bereits Severus. Ich bleibe solange wie du es möchtest." _Ich möchte nur in deinen Armen einschlafen._

„Bleibst du heute Nacht?" _Ich möchte, dass du in meinen Armen einschläfst._ Severus hielt sie eng an seiner Brust; er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen.

Hermione hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, Severus. Ich habe herausgefunden, nichts hasse ich mehr, als nach einer großartigen Nacht voller Sex allein nach Hause zu gehen.

„Gut." Er lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Gute Nacht, Hermione."

Es klang schläfrig, doch er konnte es immer noch hören. „Gute Nacht, Severus."

_Ende_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hach, da hat wieder ein Topf seinen Deckel gefunden!!


End file.
